Falling into You
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: Nessie is determined to keep her bond with Jacob as solely ‘just friends’—Jacob, who wants her more than anything in the entire world. Explore as Nessie starts to feel an irresistible magnetism for him, and thrives a fresh relationship. Rated M.
1. Friends

Hey, guys, here's the story I'm kind of playing with right now. I love the way the first chapter has come out and I will make sure this story is at least different from my other one. I'm loving this story, too, and it's inspired by one of my favorite movies—well, some of this first scene is. I have already figured out a plot and I think I'll stick with it.

Also, I want to make something clear: Imprinting is all about whatever she _needs_ him to be for her. It looks like Jacob is forcing Nessie to be with him, but it's clearly evident in this chapter that Nessie _needs_ him to be more than just a best friend. It's not just about imprinting, though, Jacob's in love with her and wants her more than anything. Having gone through terribly tough stuff in the past, Jacob is desperate. He needs love. Please understand where he is coming from and feel sorry for him. :-(

Well, I don't have anything else to say except for don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It's going to very passionate, I'm warning you. ;-)

**Warning:** Rated M so, this story will contain sexual content in future.

**I don't own the characters. **I don't own the lyrics either, Vanessa Hudgens does, I think. If she wrote them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Friends

* * *

_You are fine, you are sweet, but I'm still a bit naive with my heart._

_- Vanessa Hudgens, Say okay

* * *

_

We both sat above the shore, on top of a steep high face of rock that environed the breathtaking Pacific Ocean, attaining to the horizon, and the view seemed to stretch on everlastingly in front of our eyes. The water was dark gray, leached colorless by the bright oval moon, forming low sparkling ripples over the surface. The dark sky was usually clear and smooth above our heads, draped by millions of twinkling stars that adorned the beach. It was a peculiar, yet picturesque and perfect night here at La Push—perfect, because he was here with me.

My best friend. My very own sun. My Jacob.

There were numerous of striking things to gaze at up here but he hadn't taken his eyes off of me for a moment. Although, this kind of demeanour was ordinary, I was very used to it. But the heat still can't suppress from flooding my face when he stares at me like that. As though he would be able to see into my soul if he looked long and intensely enough.

"It's like a dream," I sighed, trying to distract myself from the awkward moment. "So beautiful."

"Mm, extremely beautiful," Jacob repeated, still looking at me intently, completely stationary.

If it was possible, my face grew hotter and I'm sure he could sense the heat radiating from it. One of the features I had obtained from my mother—thank you, mom. _Oh!_

My heart reacted, pounding faster in my chest, as Jacob scooted closer to me and twined his burning arm around my shoulders. My eyes fell down to the ground and I haphazardly began plucking the dewy grass beneath me, biting my lip.

"I didn't want you to get cold," Jacob explained, moving his face nearer to mine and tickling the side of my face with his hot gasps. I attempted not to shiver, however my body gave in, causing his strapping arm to tighten around me. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head and gazed up at him. The pallid light of the bright moon gleamed at his perfect copper skin, turning his handsome features and contours more prominent. "No." I managed to say.

The corner of his lips tugged into a diminutive smile and he used the hand that was snaked around me to tenderly press against my cheek, laying the side of my face over his shoulder. "Ness, I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie with me tomorrow. There are couple of good movies out right now."

Here it was again; another one of his attempts to take me out on a date. We had already talked about this. Numerous of times. Not wanting to ruin our playful, fanatical and loving relationship, I decided upon being 'just friends'. But that theory didn't get to him and it _killed_ me to break his heart over and over again, and the dreams I've been having most recently weren't helping _my_ circumstances either.

However, surely, I knew there was no way around it; my heart couldn't deny him anything more and it wasn't as if I loathed spending time with him. I kind of . . . _did_ want to go out with him. I needed to dominant my eagerness before I gave him the wrong idea, though. Limitations continuously seemed to get indistinct a lot with Jacob.

"Sure," I removed my head from his shoulder and nodded. "What're you planning on watching?"

My heart whelmed up when Jacob's eyes sparkled. "What do _you_ want to watch? We can watch whatever you like." He meant it. It had always been just about me and I hated it.

"Well, have you heard about 'splice', it's a comedy? Or we can watch that new werewolf movie that's out," I smiled and Jacob chuckled. "Uncle Emmett said it was crap but I still want to see it."

Jacob grinned from ear to ear and nodded. I assayed to ignore the way his pearl white teeth contrasted with his lips that were a tinge darker than his brunette skin, but it was inconceivable. "Okay, we'll watch that movie, then. I've seen the trailer and I hate how hideous and small they make the wolves look, I mean, come on," Jacob heaved, rolling his eyes. "If only they saw the _real_ ones."

I let out an exhale-like chuckle and looked down at the ground. "Wolves _are_ hideous and small." I muttered jokingly.

"That's really funny," I knew what was about to befall. Jacob undid his arm from around my shoulder and flew both of his hands against my side, tickling me hysterically.

"Ah!" I laughed as I tried to wriggle out of his reach but his arms were amazingly long and bulky and I couldn't escape—the amusing sensation was deteriorating me. "Jac—sto—plea—Jacob!" I gasped in between my convulsive laughter and collapsed back onto the soft, moist grass.

Jacob chuckled and finally stilled his hands on my waist—his touch blazing my skin even through my clothes. My laughter abruptly stopped but the blood rushed as Jacob skimmed one of his hands sideways and against my stomach. With a haughty smirk on the corner of his lips, he slid near me and lied on his side, propping himself on his elbow.

I wanted to close my eyes to the solid protuberances that curved upwards and became taut over his softly tanned arm; my attempts were hopeless. Jacob's mighty and hard muscles were my weakness. Surprisingly, ever since I've matured, they have never failed to deliver bombshells of something I wasn't recognizable with throughout my body. It made me woozy.

"I love the sound of you laughing," Jacob breathed, gliding his large hand that draped my entire stomach over my side to hold my hand.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, but not the uneasy, unpleasant, awkward uncomfortable. It was as if somebody had punched me in the stomach and had made it shrink, instead of hurt, it felt _good_. It felt amazing. As though millions of fireflies were on the wing inside my belly, causing a tingling sensation to flow all the way from my head to the tip of my fingers.

"I love your laughter, too," I said nervously, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear with my free hand. And I wasn't being deceitful.

Jacob hoisted my hand off the ground and began pulling it up to the direction of his lips, reasoning my heart to accelerate even quicker. Right before it could reach his lips, though; I gasped and yanked my hand back. Only because I needed my feelings to remain tamed, overlooking how much it must have hurt Jacob's emotions.

"What? You don't want me to hold your hand?"

"I—it's not that. I just . . ." With a sigh, I sat up and looked down, averting his sorrowful and shimmering eyes. "It's not _normal_. Friends don't usually . . . do this." I felt idiotic and so inequitable saying that.

Jacob exhaled sharply through his nose before sitting up straight next to me, ducking his face closer to mine. "Nessie, do you really think we're _just friends_? Seriously? There's something more between us and you know it. I know you feel it, too," Jacob gasped, his hot breath swaying across my cheek and jaw. "Why are you regretting it?"

"I'm not regretting anything—there's _nothing_ to regret," I uttered quietly and calmly, plucking away the bright green grass tactlessly. "How many times do we have to talk about this?"

"I have eternity and you do, too. I'm not gonna give up," he shook his head. "Not until you confess."

_Gah!_ I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Jake," I tried not to sound angry, keeping my face down. "Can we talk about something else?"

Jacob sighed and put his large hands behind him, leaning onto them and gazing at the stars. That was probably the first time today he had taken his eyes off of me. My body instantly relaxed and I felt more unperturbed, however I found myself aching to have his warmth around me. To have his lukewarm arm cloaking around my shoulders.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jacob questioned in a flat and dry tone, his eyes now at the sea before him.

"I don't know. Just not this," I sighed, and couldn't restrain the urge to sneak nearer towards him and rest the side of my face against his bicep. That, all of a sudden, tensed.

"Alright, what can we talk about . . .?" Jake trailed off, enclosing his arm around my waist. My body yelled out internally in contentment. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

That made me chuckle, and I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Really?" Jake turned his face to look at me, furrowing his thick brows. "You do?"

"Yeah," I restated and snorted. "One's sitting right beside me."

"What? Was that supposed to be a joke?" Jake inquired, attempting to hide his grin and curving his fingers more tightly against my waist.

I shook my head. "Nope,"

"I don't like jokes,"

"And I don't like _you_." I teased, straining my face closer to his and pursing my lips.

"Oh, is that so?"

With that, Jacob's hands instantly zipped to my sides and touched lightly with the tip of his fingers, tickling me yet again. "Jak—" I gasped, giggling frantically and attempting to slap his hand away, but they wouldn't even budge. His hands slithered to the top of my stomach, over my navel, where my tender spots were and tickled wildly. With spasmodic movements and uncontrollable squirming, I foundered back onto the grass, still giggling. "I'll tell you! I—I didn't—Jacob! Wait! AH!" I cried out.

"You didn't, what?" Jake asked who seemed a little amused by what he was doing.

"I'll—tell—sto—please!" I put my hands on top of his and tried to push his fingers away.

The movement of his fingers slowed and he finally stopped, letting me close my eyes and breathe accurately. My heart still thrashing frantically in my chest, I took a deep breath and forced myself to sit upright after what seemed like hours.

"What were you trying to say?"

I giggled once more before opening my mouth to say something, but I closed it and flashed behind him. Observing his muscles jerk and grow rigid when my torso pressed against his back, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pretended to throttle him. Obviously, he wouldn't even stir. His breathing never changed, never designated any struggle.

Jacob put his hot, too-big hand over my forearm and turned his head sideways to look at me. "What're you doing?"

I inhaled before sighing deeply. Then I groaned at my ineffective efforts and punched his arm. "What are you? There has to be some way I could hurt you."

"There is," he breathed, and looked forward at the dark, glistening sea.

I loosed my grip on Jacob's neck and rested my chin over his strongly built shoulder—his heavy swells could even be felt through his shirt. A sigh escaped me and I couldn't evade running my fingers through his long silky hair. "Want to share it with me?"

"You already know, Ness,"

My shoulders fell, and I tenderly travelled my hands down at the sides of his middle back and around his brawny waist, holding him firmly—feeling the broad bulges on his stomach twitch. "Jake . . ." I whispered in his ear, his fingers skimmed along my forearms and prowled above my hands. "You have me as your best friend—I love you very much, Jacob. Why can't that be enough for you?"

Jacob's face twisted sidewise and I moved my face back a little so my lips wouldn't be against his skin—that would've been awkward. I bit the inside of my cheek as Jacob entwined his fingers with mine, moving my hand over his chest. Above his heart. The strong pulsation beneath my hand was faster than mine; I was surprised I didn't hear it.

"Nessie," Jacob called in a wounded tone. It took a lot out of me not to just sit on his laps and take him in my arms. The sides of my throat sucked closer as I challenged my tears to stay back behind my eyes. "Do you think I lack something? I have bad habits? I'm not a nice man?"

"Jake—" I gasped. How can he think like that? He was the most amazing, the most . . .

"Tell me, I'll change everything,"

I swallowed an enormous lump jamming my throat and leisurely and gently dislodged my hands from around him, resting my forehead against his hot and solid back. "You're amazing, Jake, you know that. I love everything about you—"

"Then why?" Jacob questioned in a hoarse tone. "This always happens with me. Everyone in the world is in love—Am I the only one who doesn't have a right to love? To have someone love _me_? Why?"

"_I_ love you, Jacob,"

"Why can't it be in the other way? Like _I_ love _you_."

I closed my eyes and sighed before shifting and sitting beside him—my entire structure felt cold, missing Jacob's heat. "Because it's going to wreck everything. It wouldn't be the same—and I have already told you that."

Jacob's dark eyes gazed at me, his head bowed. "And I've already told you that it's not," he retorted. God, how much I hate this conversation. Why do we have to talk about his every day? And every day it gets worse and worse. "We don't have to kiss, if that's what you're worried about. We'll still play, like we do now. I just want to hold your hand and take long walks on the beach . . . with you _believing_ that you love me, too, the way _I_ love you. Because I know you do."

I closed my eyes and said the idiotic thing I always say when I think I'm going to give in, or when I think the person I'm talking to is . . . right. "I don't want to talk about it."

He huffed. I felt the air change around me. A sharp gasp flew me and I opened my eyes only to see Jacob right before me, dipping his face down—his eyes slightly pink, filled with evoking sadness. "Look, Nessie, I don't want to force you. I only want two minutes from you. I want you to hear how I feel, that's it," Jacob said, bending closer to me. "I always want you to be happy, smiling. You get what I'm saying?"

I hesitated before nodding my head slowly, my throat burning.

"We'll treat you like a princess. Me, Billy . . . all my friends—the pack," Jacob articulated, his hot inhalations brushing across my face.

"_Please_, Jacob. Let it go . . . for now," I pleaded, caressing his tepid cheek with my palm to soothe him. "We have eternity."

"I don't want to wait any longer. I don't think I can," Jacob admitted, placing his hand over mine. "I don't want to live a moment without you."

"Jake, I'm not going anywhere. I right here with you."

"I don't want to share you," he sighed. There was that feeling in my stomach again. As though it had decreased ten times smaller than its original size. It hurt, but in a good way and was urging me to pull him closer. But I restrained that bizarre impulse. "I want you for me alone."

God, how do I get out of this? "Just . . . give me some time." I requested, brushing his long hair back.

"How much time do you need?" Jacob asked, his voice reflecting hope. "'Til tomorrow?"

That was too soon. Why was he doing this to me? "I—I'll get back to you, I promise." That sounded like a reasonable and passable answer. I just hoped Jacob would forget about it.

Jacob sighed and seemed to be thinking about something for a while, then he nodded with a petite smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Alright,"

Where this was going, I had no idea. Had I just given him hope that I will say 'yes' to all his questions? Did he think that we were now actually going to be a . . . couple? As if, lovers? The prospect of me and Jacob . . . kissing sent chills throughout my spine, but like he said, we didn't have to kiss. Although, that didn't mean I didn't want to kiss him. _You're not supposed to be thinking like that_, I reminded myself.

But still, certainly, I was most likely going to have a dream about it tonight. Like, I have been having for weeks now. Strange. As hard as I try to keep my feelings for Jacob disciplined, they always seemed to cross the frontier.

I awfully needed mom right now, even though she isn't an expert in these matters. But her hugs help, even dad's but I'm definitely not going to talk to him about this. He was already being kind enough ignoring my dreams, thinking I'm responsible and can domesticate myself in these type of situations.

I compelled myself to smile and nod. Jacob grinned and in the next twinkling of an eye, I was in his large arms, being hugged like I was going off to a war and never coming back. I liked it, though. No matter how tight my Jacob's hugs were, I was very fond of them. And they would never get old.

Jake tilted his face slightly to press his lips against the side of my neck. I shuddered and closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing. I attempted to retreat from the embrace by hoisting my chin off his shoulder, but Jacob wouldn't permit me go. So I simply let him have me. I've broken his fragile heart too many times and couldn't tolerate to do that to any further extent.

One of Jacob's hot hands slewed along my upper back and obscured itself in my hair, pressing my face harder against him. I trembled and listened to the sound of his slightly heavy breathing, watching the ashen moon and delicate wind play in his dark locks. I heard him inhale deeply, as if he was trying to pack his lungs with my scent.

"Nessie, I love you so much,"

"I love you, too, Jake." I said, holding him more firmly against me.

After what seemed like hours, with purposeful slowness Jacob pulled back, brushing his scorching and smooth lips along my neck as he did so. My body trembled again and I found myself getting . . . light-headed. This had been happening a lot to me. Thank goodness I was sitting down.

"I should get you to the main house," Jacob suggested before cupping my face in his hands and pressing a tender kiss on my forehead. "Edward and Bella are there, too, and I don't want to leave you alone in the cottage."

I nodded. "'Kay,"

Jacob arose on his feet and took both of my hands in his, drawing me up with him. Once I was on my feet, I slid my shoes on and he wasted no time interlacing his heated hand with mine and walking me to the main house where my not-so-normal family was.

He said he had patrol again tonight and would pick me up at one o'clock in the afternoon the next day to take me to the movies. The fireflies were soaring in my stomach again, I was energized, and I really didn't understand why. Maybe, I terribly wanted to go out with him. Or maybe, I was just too anxious to get out of the house. Who knows? But certainly, I couldn't wait to see Jacob again tomorrow.

Jacob kissed my forehead once more before dropping me off at the gigantic porch in front of our main house. As soon as he was out of my view, I appallingly yearned for him.

Then, somewhere, far away in the frosty woodland, my wolf howled—putting a smile of alleviation and glee on my face.

A sweet smelling, cool breeze swayed across me and I gasped heavily, putting my hand over my chest, as I turned around. I saw one of the most beautiful and devious women on earth standing few inches before me, perfectly motionless and radiant.

"Wow! Aunt Alice, you scared me," I exhaled and rubbed my chest to get my breathing under control. Never underestimate her height, figure and immaculate look. She had always been the sneaky and scary one.

She smiled her gorgeous smile at me, thrusting two purple bags that had something swathed in pink tissues inside of them. "Here, this is what you're going to be wearing tomorrow. It has everything you'll need. But you have to get here by 11:30 so I can do your makeup and Rose can do your hair. Promise me, you will." She shrieked. Could her smile get any wider?

I felt my brows furrow deeply. "What? How? How did you know? But you can't see me, right?"

She chuckled in a sugar-sweet tone. "I saw Edward and Bella talking about you and Jacob going out tomorrow, so I knew, and got you this stuff—"

"The stuff that's going to go in my closet and never come out." I finished for her.

"Come on, Nessie, for me," She frowned and gave me her best puppy look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. That only works on _men_ and surely, I wasn't one.

"Will mom and dad approve of the clothes?"

"Who cares about them? You're seventeen, you can make your our decisions." She rolled her liquid topaz eyes. I laughed and began shuffling through one of the bags. Hoping the stuff was adequate enough. "The colors will suit you perfectly. The dress is perfect for a first date and the shoes will—"

I grimaced and shot my eyes at her immediately. _First date?_ "It's _not_ a date, Aunt Alice. We're just going out . . . as friends."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, try telling that to him."

I shook my head zealously. "No, it's not a date. I know it might look like a date to him but it's not. We're just watching a movie."

"Hmm," Aunt Alice sighed, grasping my wrist in her icy, velvet-like hand and dragging me inside the vivid main house. "Whatever. I just hope he dresses and behaves nicely. I don't want anyone ruining my sweet Nessie's first date."

_Gah!_ "Aunt Alice!" I berated.

She laughed and raised her shoulders. "Sorry,"

_If dad finds out it's a date_—I started, placing my hand against forearm, and her eyes widened—_I mean, not that it's a date—he will ask me millions of questions and I don't want that._

"Don't worry. My mind and lips are sealed."

I nodded and hoped that dad was too distracted somewhere in the house to have listened to our conversation. Aunt Alice took me to the bright living room which was unusually empty and placed me onto the couch lightly. She prodded me to look through the bags and sat beside me, I followed. There was a pink, iridescent box inside one of the bags that caught my eyes so I began attempting to get it out.

"So what did you get for Jacob?" She questioned in a soft voice, scooting closer to me and trying to see what I was getting out.

"Nothing—what do you mean?" I asked as I pulled the thin tissues out of the bag.

She gasped heavily and instantly froze, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "Don't tell me you forgot,"

My eyes instantaneously flew on hers from the bag. My heart starting to pound recklessly in my chest. "What? What did I forget?"

"It's . . . Valentine's Day tomorrow."

My heart halted.

* * *

Do not forget to review and let me know what you think! I reckon it's pretty good, Lol! :-) I've already written the next chapter and will probably update again soon if you guys like it. Bye!


	2. Ignorant

Hi, guys, here is the second chapter of my new story. I'm so, so glad that people really liked the opening, and added this story as their **favorites** and **alerts**. I'm so appreciative. It's great to know that people actually read what I write. Hehe.

Oh, God, I just love Jacob in this. He is such a sweetheart. And trust me, if I was Nessie, I would be kissing Jacob right now. But I'm going with the plot line.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and review to let me know what you think. :-)

**I don't own the characters. **I don't own the quote below either. I think it suits this chapter, seeing as Nessie doesn't really know what love is.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ignorant

* * *

_Love—a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker._

_- Unidentified Author

* * *

_

"I feel so bad," I sighed and buried my face in my hands to cover how thoughtless I could be sometimes. "I'm such a jerk. I should have remembered. I mean . . . _oh_, I didn't even get him something—not even a candy." I wanted to cry out loud, that's how awful I was feeling. I wished to dig a huge hole somewhere in the middle of a wasteland, hide in it, and never come out.

It was next morning and I still couldn't help feeling dreadful, _dreadful_ about not bearing in mind that it was Valentine's Day today. How could I forget? The most deplorable thing was that I didn't even get time to get Jacob a present.

And why in the world would Jacob ask me to go out to the movies with him on Valentine's Day? Surely, he remembered. He never overlooks this day of the year.

Jacob would turn overboard, I knew, and would attempt his 'not just best friends' hypothesis on me again. Now I would feel so self-conscious throughout the entire movie. There was absolutely no way that I was going to cancel, though. Jacob's eyes sparkled when I approved to go out with him last night, and I wouldn't endure to see him discontented.

My poor Jacob would be heartbroken if I abandoned our . . . 'friendly' date. On the other hand, God, people were going to assume we're a . . . couple—not that I would care but it would certainly get Jacob's hopes high. And in the end of the day, I would loathe to bring them down.

Me and Jacob—going to the movies—on Valentine's Day. It definitely appeared as if it was a date. But it wasn't, right? Who would explain that to Jacob, though? And the way Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were making me dress today, Jacob would indeed think I had prepared myself for my first date.

Positively, Jacob was going to take this the wrong way. I groaned in frustration. I was cornered.

"Who cares? That stupid mongrel doesn't deserve one." Aunt Rose stated with her saccharine voice, sitting on the rim of Aunt Alice's bed with her legs crossed.

"He's my friend. I had to—"

"Oh, don't worry, Nessie. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You're there with him, that'll all he would care about," Aunt Alice chimed in and lifted me off the chair by my wrist to settle me on her vanity. "Now stop whining and sit still. He would forget what day it is when I'm done with you."

"What're you going to do to me?" I swallowed a huge hunk in my throat, looking at her luminous features through the mirror. "A—and you really think he wouldn't mind?"

"I _know_ he wouldn't mind," Mom's bell-like voice cut in as she arrived through the door, smiling radiantly. She walked closer to me and kissed the top of my head, running her ice-cold fingers through my hair. "Stop worrying, honey."

"Stay away from her hair, Bella," Aunt Alice demanded, gently pushing mom away from me. "Rose, can you heat up the curling iron real quick?"—Aunt Alice's fingers combed through my hair with feather-light strokes—"I want it to be perfectly _wavy_. And then could you twist up small stands of her hair from the sides loosely and pin them back?" She instructed Aunt Rose, showing her the silver hairpins.

My eyes mechanically rolled and I groaned. What was today? My wedding or something?

"Sure," Aunt Rose said, getting off the bed and standing behind me in a flash after she had plugged the curling iron in. Once the curler was heated, Aunt Rose started hefting and tenderly curling my hair. Her touches were so featherlike that I couldn't even tell she was working on my hair.

I didn't see the point of curling since my hair was already wavy. But Aunt Alice enlightened that my waves would be more defined that way, so I went with it.

Mom had taken a seat where Aunt Rose was sitting on the bed, and was watching me noiselessly like a ghost, since she couldn't do anything . . . because she didn't know how to.

Just as Aunt Rose had started to life up my waves and pin the pieces of my hair up from the sides, Aunt Alice did God knows what to my face. I wished I could have just slept through it, but I couldn't since I was so . . . yes, excited. It was problematical enough to keep sitting on the chair like a figurine. I wasn't even familiar with the time.

Mom requested Aunt Alice to keep the makeup minimal which I was relieved with. Given that I was only going to watch a movie for crying out loud. So Aunt Alice kept everything light on my face and didn't bother putting any blush on, informing that I wouldn't need it. My face flooded with heat, and I just rolled my eyes. At the confirmation, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose chuckled.

As soon as my hair and makeup was done, Aunt Alice subtracted the tidily folded dress that I was going to be wearing from the purple bag and handed it to me. "Don't take too long," She prodded me towards her large bathroom. "Oh, wait—and here." Mom groaned as Aunt Alice shoved a light pink . . . very lingerie-ish lingerie with French tags in my hand. Oh, God. I went pale.

"Alice, seriously?" Mom screeched. "Renesmee is still a baby and there is no way she is wearing that!"

"From which angle does she look like a baby, Bella?" Aunt Alice responded and rolled her aureate eyes. "And she is wearing it _under_ the dress. Jacob doesn't have x-ray eyes—he won't be able to see through her dress."

Heat flooded my cheeks. Just the thought of it . . . did something to my body.

"No way, Alice, and why in the world would Renesmee need t—"

"Shh, calm down, Bella," Aunt Alice interrupted and gently drove me into her bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Be careful putting the dress on! Don't ruin your hair and makeup!"

I groaned and shook my head before getting undressed completely and putting the bra and panties on that Aunt Alice just supplied me with. They were extremely, _tremendously_ lacy, and I thought the whole purpose of putting underwear on was to cover up the most intimate parts of your body; these lacy things hardly did their task.

When I had somehow successfully accomplished securing the catch of my bra, I cautiously unfolded the turquoise and black-colored, chevron printed, crinkled silk chiffon dress and carefully eased it over my hair and makeup. I had to admit, the dress was beautiful.

It wasn't very formal, but was more of bold and fun—the dress had pleated bandeau halter with ring detail at center, smocking at the back, flared skirt, and was fully lined with interior boning at bust. I was delighted when it reached just above my knees. I imagined Aunt Alice putting me in something shorter, as if I was going to a party after the movie.

The dress was elegant, though, yet extremely floaty and light. It felt as though I wasn't wearing anything, and if a light breeze hit me, my dress would flow somewhere with it.

Once I was done fastening the dress at the nape of my neck, I gathered the clothes I had just removed and folded them neatly before putting them aside onto the bright counter. When I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, they all gazed at me with their mouths agape with awe—I hoped. The hot volcano deluged my face and I looked down at the floor, avoiding the three sets of topaz eyes.

As usual, Aunt Alice was the first one to interrupt the uneasy stillness. "Oh, my goodness, Nessie, you look hot!—very modish and stunning."

"Yeah, you look very beautiful, honey," Aunt Rose commented, flashing near me, hugging me to her breasts. "As always."

"I don't know . . . I mean, this dress . . ." I trailed off after Aunt Rose released me, tugging on my dress's skirt. The dress seemed too revealing for someone who was just going out to watch a movie with her friend. The last thing I wanted was people staring at me.

"It's perfect, Nessie," Aunt Alice informed, fixing my dress from the back. "You look stunning. I bet Jacob's going to pass out when he sees you."

The gravity turned itself on and yanked me back to the ground. Jacob. My heart reacted, rushing in my chest, and I tried not to think about what Jacob was going to say or do when he sees me . . . like this. All dressed up for him. _God! _What was I going to say? 'It was only because Aunt Alice said so. So, calm down.' And shatter his heart? No.

"You're beautiful, my baby," Mom cooed, breaking my train of thoughts. She twinkled towards me and gave me a tight squeeze. If I was a human, she would have certainly broken some of my bones by now. "But I think maybe you should put a sweater over the dress so—"

"No!" Aunt Alice squealed. "Bella, why don't you just sit down and let me take care of her?" She said with a mocking tone.

"What if she gets cold?"

"Jacob will keep her warm." Aunt Alice uttered, winking at me. Torrent of heat gushed throughout my face. I absolutely wanted to go hide somewhere on one could find me.

Mom groaned, causing Aunt Alice to chuckle.

"He better keep his hands to himself today," Aunt Rose spoke and came forward with the shoes that were embodied with shining beads. "Here are the shoes."

"Alright," I sighed, and slid the heels on quickly before I lost my optimism. I was surprised by how tall I felt, I scarcely ever wore heels. Scarcely, to me meant never unless there was a special occasion. Since Aunt Alice was going to yell at me for not wearing them today, I didn't bother quarreling. "Am—am I ready?"

Aunt Alice reached for the purple bag and extracted out a small, shimmering pink box that had caught my attention last night, but I never got time to look into it. My eyes widened when she gradually pulled out a thin, diamond bracelet from it. Before I could protest, Aunt Alice blurred closer to me, held my wrist up and secured the wristlet naturally around it.

I didn't think diamonds would suit my pale skin, but I was incorrect. The diamonds shone against my pallid skin as if they belonged there.

"_Now_ you're ready," Aunt Alice confirmed, adjusting my wavy curls, gently running her fingers through them. "Jacob should be here any minute." Huge waves of heat distributed all the way through my entire stature.

The pit in my stomach tingled and diminished into a small, tight marble. It felt odd. I wasn't hungry, that was for sure, but I definitely was thrilled. So thrilled that I was beginning to get goose bumps over my arms, I . . . couldn't wait to see Jacob again, however at the same time, I didn't want him to see me.

To calm the nervous tension which was starting to swell larger and larger in my belly, I commenced to take deep breaths. Then couple of minutes later, Dad stepped into the room. His eye suddenly broadened and his mouth parted with shock as he glanced at me, though, he quickly recovered. I couldn't help from groaning.

"Look at you—aren't you a brand new woman?"_ Woman_. Dad rested his freezing hands against my arms and rubbed up and down soothingly. I attempted my best not to shudder; it was icy. "You look beautiful, my angel, not that you already aren't. I thought it wasn't a date, though."

Again, I groaned and scowled. "Daddy, it's _not _a date. But, really? Does it look like I'm going on a date?" _I can change into something more casual_, I thought to him since Aunt Alice wouldn't be very glad to hear it.

"Are you . . ." Dad raised his brows and lowered his face closer to mine. ". . . going on a date, Nessie?" He enquired as if he knew I was going on a date.

I dropped my shoulders and shook my head, my cheeks beginning to get hot. "I don't kn—no, I don't think so. It's . . . we're only watching a movie, daddy."

Dad chuckled and pulled me nearer to kiss my forehead tenderly. "Don't worry, love, get everything out of your head and just have fun for now. Jacob will take good care of you. You don't know how much he loves you."

"As a friend," I added.

Dad beamed a luminous smile at me and pressed his lips on top of my head. "Here he comes," Dad informed, as he pulled away. My knees shook so terribly. I suddenly felt self-conscious, and the tingling sensation in my tummy was back. "Well . . . he is extremely happy, so, honey, be gentle with him today. Try not to—"

"Okay, daddy," I breathed, cutting him off and rolling my eyes. Even my dad thought I was a person who was careless in poignant relationships. Who else thought this way? Did everyone think I was a heartbreaker?

Dad chuckled and kissed my temple once more before sparking out of the room with mom and Aunt Rose. Aunt Alice walked up to me and handed me a small bag that she said had some things that I might need before she blurred out of the room. I was too scared to look through it for some reason, so I didn't. I felt lonesome just standing in an empty room, so I took a deep breath and sauntered.

_Calm down, stupid_, I told myself and reached for the door handle. My eyes were too scared to lift themselves up from the ground as I walked leisurely. Also, it was necessary for me to watch my steps as I treaded down the perilous stairs—no need to embarrass myself in front of my whole family by stumbling over.

There was a moment when I simply wanted to run back upstairs but as soon as a draught blew across my face, banging Jacob's fresh-woodsy and masculine scent into my senses, I couldn't. It was as if I was walking down the aisle. Was it . . . wrong of me to wish if I actually was? I promptly shook that thought out of my head.

Once I was on the safe, flat ground, I very badly wanted to punch Uncle Emmett when I heard him chuckling to himself at my anxiety. Gladly, Aunt Rose did the work. Everything to him was entertaining and humorous, apparently. But I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

As soon as I raised my eyes off the floor, he was there—right before me, only few feet apart. All I could really see was Jacob's face, his handsome, russet features, his eyes looking into me attentively—differently that he usually gazed at me. I might have been mistaken but Jacob's eyes were a lot . . . _darker _than they usually were, and a lot bigger.

Walking myself closer to him, I observed his eyes broadened. His lips slowly parted and he looked like he was holding his breath. That wasn't what made my face submerge with heat. I blushed because Jacob was dressed up, too. Not _dressed_ dressed up. But he was dressed differently than he typically does. He looked very handsome, not that Jacob wasn't already.

He flashed me his grand smile of exultation and inched closer to me, instantly wrapping his scorching fingers around my wrist—right over my bracelet—and dragging me out of the main house. Mom and dad said something but it was uncared for because as soon as Jacob touched me, I was conked. The anxiety, tenseness, and tension were swarming out of my body.

Jacob stood me beside the passenger door of his rabbit and opened it, pulling something out which I couldn't pay any attention to even if I tried. Jacob's fragrance was growing on me. My heart overwhelmed and thawed as Jacob pulled out a blood-red rose with a long stem and a small box of conversation candy.

He was so delightful and charming. I felt awful for not getting anything for Jacob. I wanted to shoot myself, which would be ineffectual. _Oh!_ I was so mad at myself. But wait . . . _red_ rose?

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jacob said, beaming, and making my heart liquefy all over again. Jacob held the rose and the box of candy for me to take. So adorable that it made my knees frail. That made me feel worse, though, too.

"Aw . . . Jacob, that is really sweet. Thank you—but I thought . . . _yellow_ roses were for friendship." My stomach cut down and fell and I said those words. I _was_ a heartbreaker. Dammit.

His heartbeat got caught for a moment, and his shoulders dropped. I wanted to cry when his beautiful and cheerful grin faded. "I—I wanted to get you a red one," Jacob extended his arm to hold the rose closer to me. "Take it, Nessie, please. I actually picked it out myself—from . . . someone's garden."

Oh, God.

And I would rather die that refuse him this. "Thank you, Jacob," I smiled to ease the situation and took the candy and the crimson rose from him. "I . . . I feel . . . I'm such a jerk, I didn't remember—I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything. I feel terrible."

Jacob ducked down and shook his head. "It's okay, I kind of had a feeling you wouldn't remember otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to go out with me today," The tone was teasing, but the words really stabbed me in my heart. Who was I kidding? It was sort of . . . factual. "But I'm glad you didn't cancel."

"I would never have, Jacob," I enlightened and bought the rose closer to my nose, smelling its syrupy fragrance. "So since I didn't get you anything . . ." I put my free hand against the nape of Jacob's neck and gradually pulled him down. Once his face was leveled with mine, I placed a tender kiss over his hot cheek. My lips caught fire. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jake."

My stomach twisted when Jacob straightened up with slightly colored cheeks and a glossy mark of my lip-gloss right where my lips had been. Was he . . . blushing? Jacob kissed my forehead all the time so I thought this wouldn't be any different. But, apparently, it was.

He drew his lips back in between his teeth and nodded. "Thanks." His eyes were sparkling again.

Though, I wanted to do or say something to make the confines understandable to Jacob since I knew Jacob was taking this the wrong way, my heart repressed. Who am I to take away Jacob's happiness? If a small kiss on the cheek made him ecstatic, I would present him with gazillions.

I smiled and reached out, wiping the trace of lip-gloss from his blazing cheek. A shudder travelled throughout my spine when Jacob draped his hand over mine and bought it to his burning lips, kissing my knuckles. His lips were so dry and so soft that I couldn't yank my hand away. Because, as a matter of fact, I didn't want to either.

"You're beautiful," Jacob praised all of a sudden, starling me, and raking his eyes over my figure. I suppressed a shiver. "You always look beautiful, Nessie."

I blushed deeply. "Thank you. I hardly ever see you in button-up shirts, Jake—you look very handsome yourself."

"Yeah?" Jacob raised his brows—an arrogant smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Of—of course. You're very handsome," I spoke haltingly, nodding my head. "You're good-looking." I inserted then. _Good-looking_ was an understatement.

"You're beautiful, I'm good-looking. Don't you think we'll make a perfect couple?" Jacob suggested, half-teasingly, I knew. He was half _serious_, though. I didn't know why, but that did something to my stomach again. As if it was on fire.

"Hmm?" I ignored, pretending I didn't heeded it.

Jacob chortled and shook his head. He knew I heard him. I wasn't the best deceiver in the world. "Nothing, let's get going. It's a long ride."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. :-) Does it seem like a date to you? Poor Jake.


	3. Dazzled

Hey, guys, here's the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. I wrote it at like, two o'clock in the morning. If I have any mistakes or my sentences don't make sense, I'm so sorry. :-( But please, let me know what you think. I don't know how I did with the stranger flirting with Nessie scene, but I thought it came out pretty good. I don't know. Hehe.

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry, I didn't reply, my life is hectic at the moment and I barely get time, but I assure you that I have read each and every one of them. You guys are so cool. If you guys asked question, I will reply to your review in a short while so please, please, bear with me. ^_^ Oh, and don't worry, the 'date', or whatever you want to call it, is yet to come.

So read on and don't forget to review!

**I don't own the characters and the quote below.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Dazzled

* * *

_In my wildest dreams, you always play the hero. In my darkest hour of night, you rescue me, you save my life._

_- Bliss and Cerney

* * *

_

Jacob opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman he was, and I quickly settled inside, buckling my seatbelt directly. Jacob's strapping and handsome stature was already in the drivers' seat, rocking the rabbit through his weight, as I peeped up after clicking my safety belt. Jacob shut the door hastily and immediately after, cranked up the engine.

The main house jet behind us in a smudge the second Jacob pressed down the accelerator pedal. However, once we were on the thoroughfare—mile or two away from the house—Jacob, bizarrely, decelerated as if to make the ride longer. It was already roughly an hour and a half long trip if we were on our way to Port Angeles, but as long as I was with my favorite person in the car, I didn't object.

Just like I has expected Jacob would attempt, his hand slowly crept up and enveloped—no, _swallowed_ mine which was resting against my thigh. His hand was burning, hotter than his regular temperature, and I restrained a judder as it made contact with my skin. I couldn't protest Jacob's action as this was habitual, but it still felt a little awkward in the quietness Jacob was driving in.

The muscles of my stomach would always coil up inadvertently when Jacob would stroke the back of my palm with his warm thumb. Due to the balmy, mysterious and slightly edgy sensation Jacob's act was causing inside my entire body, I would have wrenched my hand from under his if it didn't feel so nice. Most of the time my hand would go tense under his.

I essayed my greatest to ignore Jacob's eyes gazing at me intently through their peripheral vision, but when I couldn't disregard them anymore and would turn my face to look at Jacob, he would be looking solemnly at the road. I would have laughed if my muscles weren't tight from the unfamiliar nervousness in my belly.

"You know what, Nessie?" Jacob spoke abruptly, slightly startling me by interrupting the stillness with his beefy tone.

"No, Jake, what?" I demanded, sliding my hand up along my thigh to tug the dress over my knee as the light fabric seemed to be gliding up; Jacob's hand came with mine since it was on top of it.

He glanced over to my leg where our hands joined, but rapidly shot his eyes back to the road. "You were the first girl beside Bella to ever be allowed to sit in my rabbit's front seat." Jacob confessed.

I grinned, feeling arrogantly superior. "Really?"

"Really," Jacob duplicated, nodding his head. Jacob then looked at me, beaming his breathtaking smile. "You look stunning. Guess that little pixie really worked you up, huh?—not that you needed it. You always look gorgeous."

I looked down for a moment, averting Jacob's stare as I blushed deeply, feeling swept over. Jacob was so nice, and my lips couldn't shun smiling shyly as I looked back at him. "Th—thank you, Jake," I stuttered, giggling nervously. "Yeah, Aunt Alice chose this dress for me . . . otherwise I wouldn't have known what to wear."

"I like it, the dress I mean," Jacob smiled and reached out to tug a small piece of my hair behind my ear, causing my cheeks to grow hotter. He skimmed the tip of his finger along the curve of my jaw before tapping my cheek lightly. I was very close to melting. "And I absolutely _adore_ your blush."

I lowered my head immediately, letting my hair curtain my face to hide my bashful grin; Jacob's hand fell back onto mine, and I heard him chuckling. This guy was going to be the death of me. Why were his strokes and tone proliferating ripples of heat through my body, that, only God knew.

"I'm not blushing." I defended, shaking my head.

"Sure, sure," Jacob spoke, and I could _hear_ Jacob rolling his eyes through his tone. "So I'm taking you to Port Angeles, is that okay? Or do you want to go someplace else?"

"Port Angeles is fine, I guess," I answered, taking a glimpse of him. "I mean, I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you."

Jacob squeezed my hand, and I noticed his eyes glittering again as he looked straight head, smirking crookedly. "Good. Port Angeles has a nice movie theater and they are the only ones nearby showing that werewolf movie that you want to see. So I figured Port Angeles will do."

"Oh, okay," I nodded. "I can't wait to see the movie."

"I bet they didn't get anything right."

"How would they? Jacob, they don't know anything about werewolves," I mentioned, twirling the ruby rose's stem in my fingers abstractedly. "They probably don't even believe in werewolves—just making money out of them because that's what people want to see these days."

"But, _you_ believe in werewolves, right?" Jacob jested, and my hand felt cold and aloof when he extracted his hand off of mine, but only to slither his fingertips over my wrist, along my bracelet.

It was amazing how badly I wanted his hand back on mine, amazing how my body languished for his heat against my skin. It was as if I was pining for the tightening feeling in my stomach, but his light contact with my wrist was enough to make the muscles stiff in my abdomen, at the same time, it still wasn't enough. God, shamefully, I wanted more of something from Jacob.

"No, I don't," I managed to responded sarcastically.

"Vampires?"

"Nope," I laughed. "Jake, you know that you're more of a shape-shifter than a werewolf, right?"

"Yeah, but 'werewolf' sounds cooler." He replied immediately.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "You're funny."

"I know." After changing the gear, disappearing from against my skin utterly and leaving me feeling disappointed, Jacob glided his hot hand back on top of mine. Never thinking it would feel this amazing, I sighed contentedly and quietly. "Nessie?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a little surprise for you in the back seat."

My lips suddenly tugged back into a huge grin. "Surprise?"

"Mmhm," Jacob smiled, nodding his head, his eyes to the road. "Take a look."

I was scrambling in my seat before Jacob could even finish, unbuckling my seatbelt and scooting more towards Jacob so I could turn back and search the back of the car. My throat shrilled in excitement as I saw what was placed on the backseat. I reached for it and grabbed it, turning back around and settling in my seat like before.

It was a box of chocolate coated profiteroles—my favorite—and the cutest, average sized, white teddy bear with silky pelt, holding a huge heart with 'Love' inscription over it. My grin grew wider and when I looked at Jacob, his cheeks were darker, redder for certain reason, and he seemed as if he was biting the inside of his cheek awkwardly.

"Thank you, Jake!" I exclaimed, snapping my safety belt back and already opening my box of profiterole. "Do you have _any_ idea how much I'm loving you right now, Jacob? I was craving for some chocolate like crazy!" Apparently Mom had literally banned chocolates and sweets in the house for whatever reason Grandpa Carlisle gave her, I hated it and yearned for something sweet so badly for weeks.

"Guess a little sugar won't do you any harm, huh?" Jacob questioned, chortling to himself. I shook my head and took the pastry out, taking a bite. And I was virtually in heaven. My body couldn't prevent shivering at the taste, and I _mmm'ed _when the sweet flavor touched my tongue. "And what do I get, Nessie?" Jacob spoke again, his voice a little shaky.

"What do you want?"—I took a profiterole out and held it out for him—"Hmm?" I asked, raising my brows.

"Yes, that, and something else, too," he notified, looking at me with his eyes a shade darker.

"Oh!" I giggled as I realized, putting the pastry back into the box.

Shifting in my seat, I leaned towards Jacob and enclosed my arms around his neck from the side, cautiously, so I wouldn't distract his driving. I turned my face sideways and pressed my cheek hard against his hot one, squeezing him. Maybe I was wrong, but abruptly, his cheeks increased its temperature. It converted hotter and became tense against mine; I couldn't say anything since it felt so pleasant.

My body was at the verge of trembling and melting down as Jacob brushed his fingertips along my side—probably absent-mindedly—and travelled his hand around my waist later, patting with his palm gently. I sensed my stomach turn rigid and my heart expedited in my chest as Jake curved his fingers against my side, over the arc of my hip.

For whatever motive, my body compelled me to somewhat elevate off the seat and embrace him tighter. I prayed to God that Jacob was keeping an eye on the road when his torso twisted towards me just-so and his chest pressed against mine. My body couldn't contain a quiver of heat to run though my spine.

Tightening my stomach further and causing my chest to swell up, Jacob slithered his scorching hand from my side to my lower back, and I couldn't avert closing my eyes at the sensation. Senselessly, I turned my face over Jacob's shoulder and felt my lips making contact with the skin of his neck. My lips virtually ignited, experiencing the veins under Jacob's cutis becoming tense.

"Nessie," Jacob called in a low and rough tone, his hand skimming up along my back. "Do you . . . do you want me to pull over?"

That thrust my senses back to life. What in the world was I trying to do? This wasn't a hug, it was something else—something . . . salacious and improper, I realized.

A car honked behind us, shocking me, and I directly opened my eyes, not realizing Jacob had slowed down, possibly_ illegally_ slow to be driving on the highway. I pushed my obtuse body to pull away kindly, and it wasn't long before I was positioned back in my seat, averting Jacob's protracted gaze.

I heard Jacob sigh heavily through his nose before he sped up again.

To distract myself from the uneasiness that loaded the entire car, I slid the lid off the box of profiteroles and took one out, holding it out of Jacob. He said he wanted it, too. "Here, Jacob."

"Oh, thanks," he said, taking the small pastry and stuffing it into his mouth at once. I laughed and grabbed one for myself.

"It's so nice, Jacob." I commented, nodding my head, delighted.

"Mmm," Jacob breathed, reaching out to take one more from the box. "It _is_ nice. Do you like that . . . teddy bear or whatever the hell you call it? Girls like these kind of things, right?"

"Yup, it's cute," I chortled, seizing the teddy bear in my hands and bring it up to nuzzle my nose with its, hearing Jacob laugh. Turning it around so it was facing the front, I settled it onto my lap, against my stomach. "I'm naming it 'Jakey' and am going to sleep with it every night,"—I looked at him, my eyes mocking caution—"and if little Jakey here misbehaves with me during night, it's going to be your fault."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, he won't. If he does, you let me know and he won't live to see another day."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Okey-dokey."

Jacob and I shared the profiteroles as well as the conversation candies that Jacob gave me throughout the ride, and not long afterwards he was taking a smooth right turn and parking into the car park before the movie theater.

Port Angeles was so much more highly developed and beautiful than Forks, and I hadn't realized how much I missed coming here. It was Aunt Alice in the first place who dragged me here for almost a day long shopping spree. I couldn't complain since I loved it here so much, but I hadn't been to Port Angeles for nearly months now, seeing as I never want to leave Jacob's side.

Clutching the purse and the scarlet rose in my hand, I got out of the car; given that it wouldn't feel right leaving the rose into the car alone that Jacob gave me so lovingly. I was glad when the parking lot wasn't overfilled, nor it was empty, though, but it still meant only few people were in the film theatre.

Jacob was waiting for me beside my passenger's door when I was out. He treaded closer to me and instructed me to wait by the car while he gets the tickets, almost certainly because I looked under aged to be watching the movie. I groaned and rolled my eyes internally. What was the movie rated? R?

After asking me three times if I was okay staying outside by myself, Jacob sauntered into the movie theater, glancing back at me with a concerned countenance now and again. I watched Jacob fade into the movies, and my heart suddenly longed for him. I wasn't okay outside without Jacob, I comprehended, but I still waited for him impatiently, leaning against the door of Jacob's rabbit.

To divert myself from thinking Jacob not being alongside me, I bought the rose close to my nose to smell it more specifically. It alarmed and galvanized me to look up as I heard a loud whistle from someone sitting in the hatchback, black car parking besides Jacob's, in front of me.

The doors opened and I hurriedly prevented my eyes from the group of three rather hefty-looking men stepping out of the car. Hearing one pair of footsteps getting louder, I realized that one of them was approaching me, and my heart instantly began pounding in my chest—the other two joking and muttering something to themselves that I couldn't pay attention to over the beat of my heart.

God, where was Jacob?

"Hey, babe," one who was closest to me called, probably few feet away—he smelt so much like aftershave and cologne to me, nothing else. _Babe?_ What he called me sounded disgusting and ghastly coming from his mouth, as if I was his or something. I needed Jacob.

My eyes mechanically glanced up at the one who called me, and he took a small step near me, the other two, now looking intently at me. All three of them were sort of wearing the same casual attire, t-shirts, jeans and casual shoes, their hair styled and pushed back. They seemed well-off, but you wouldn't be able to tell through their behavior.

I wanted to back up but Jacob's car hindered me to as the nearest one, with dark hair, stepped toward me once more.

"H—hey," I heard my voice say, cracking. I figured he would just leave me alone after greeting me.

"You're alone?" He enquire, conceit plastered on his face.

"Um . . . no, I'm with my friend." I tried to sound strong and intrepid, but the shakiness in my voice gave me away. _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, come to me, _was all I could think at that moment.

He approached me yet again, now only few feet away from me. I slid to the side gradually and nonchalantly so my back was pressed against the side of the hood, away from him.

The guy placed his hand over the window of the car, and the other two sniggered, moving towards me. "What's your name?"

"I—I don't know you," I replied, a spontaneous reaction, my voice half-stern and half-fearful. Along with my heart, my blood was rushing in my veins, my breathing erratic.

"Tell you what," he started, gliding his hand sideways against the window and leaning close to me. My feet instantaneously backed off and my body wasn't against the car anymore. I braced myself to run away or maybe even using few techniques Uncle Jasper taught me to defense myself if this guy came any closer to me. I _was_ a half-vampire. "Spend just one night with me, baby, and you'll know me enough."

Whatever he meant was sickening. My heartbeat hitched.

"You just _fucking_ breathe on her, and I won't let you and your friends see the daylight again." I heard his fierce voice roar, the voice that my ears yearned to hear.

Oh, Lord. I wanted to cry as only Jacob's profound masculine aroma near me relieved my senses. Straight away, after listening to his voice, an enormous wave of safety and protection washed over me. I ran as fast as my feet could by very humanly pace and embraced Jacob's chest before he could reach me, my heart still frantic in my chest.

"Jacob," I sighed, concealing my face into his chest with my eyes tightly shut, clutching his shirt as though my life was at stake. "Oh, Jacob,"

The most tender, caring and loving arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I could have cared less about the car, somewhere behind us, squealing its tires and skidding away from us. I didn't realized how frightened I actually was until I was in Jacob's arms, safe and secure. My hands fell from gripping his shirt and surrounded Jacob's waist.

"Nessie—"

"Jacob, where were you? I was so scared . . . you—you took so long!" I gabbled, my voice was muffled as my lips were pressed against Jacob's chest. "I was—I wanted you so badly. I thought you weren't going to show up." I shook my head against his torso and pressed the side of my face against it.

"Oh, Ness, I'm so sorry," Jacob grunted, and I felt his lips being pressed over the top of my head. "I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have left you out alone. It's my entire fault. Forgive me, Ness."

"It's wasn't your fault, Jake. No."

"It was—God, if something—if something would've happened to you . . . I—I would've gone insane," Jacob grunted again, tightening his arms around me, his broad chest vibrating. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. I'm so, so sorry that you were scared."

"Jacob, it wasn't your fault. I'm just so happy that you're here now. I'm so relived, Jacob," I said, clenching his shirt against his back in my fist. "You don't know how relieved I was when I heard your voice."

Jacob's body became taut against mine, and his hands abruptly flew against my arms, pulling me away from his torso. The look on his face was horrified when I gazed up at him, his eyes dark and tough, and I suddenly thought back to what I just said. Did I say something wrong?

"Nessie, they didn't — . . . did those fuckers . . . touch you?"

I shook my head directly, and wrapped my arms around him again in a flash. "No, Jacob, no,"

"Oh, thank God," Jacob gasped, holding me close and resting his chin over my head. "You have no idea how much I love you, Nessie. I would have _died_ if they would've—oh! I hate to think about it."

"Then don't think about it, Jacob," I closed my eyes, and shook the disgusting thought of anyone touching me beside Jacob out of my head. "I would never have let anyone of them touch me."

One of Jacob's hot and comforting hands slithered along the nape of my neck before it located at the back of my head, gently pushing my face harder into his chest in a consoling manner. My body couldn't repress a shiver as Jacob began running his lukewarm fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay, Nessie? Are you cold?"

"No, I'm not cold," How could I be cold near my personal sun? "Just feels nice, is all."

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm always safe with you, Jacob. Always."

My body was at the edge of thawing in his arms when Jacob scratched my scalp lightly with his nails, comforting and soothing me. It felt incredible and all my worries and tenseness decanted out from my body swiftly right then and there. Jacob was so tough, so big, strong and powerful, but he still could pacify my state and be as gentle as a feather with me. It had always astonished me.

I pulled back slightly and kissed his chest, feeling the bulges underneath his shirt roll and turn fixed. "Thank you."

"Don't you ever say thank you to me, Ness. I'll always be there for you. All you need to do is remember me, and I'll come to you." Jacob sighed, reaching to cup my cheeks in his large hands softly and lowering down to kiss my forehead.

The blood in my head boiled as Jacob burning lips made contact. "I always remember you, Jacob. You're always in my mind." I heard myself confess.

Jacob lips pulled back, revealing his pearly teeth. "Always?"

I nodded, sensing my cheeks go crimson. "I think about you every night, and when I fall asleep, I find you in my dreams." Having no idea why I said that, I internally grimaced at myself.

My stomach clenched when I observed Jacob's grin, so cheerful and splendid, always making me gradually lose my mind "You—you dream about me?" His eyes brightened.

I looked down, and pulled my lips back in between my teeth, nodding bashfully. "Mmhm," It was normal, right?

"Well, that just made my day," Jacob chuckled and tilted down to kiss my forehead once again. "Are you still up for the movie?"

"We didn't come all the way to Port Angeles for nothing, did we?" I suggested, raising my brows.

"Nessie, are you _really_ okay?" Jacob asked, gravely, creasing his forehead.

"Yes, Jake, I'm very okay."

He sighed. "Alright then, let's go." With that Jacob grasped my hand in his and took me inside the movie theater. His fingers interlaced with mine and curved against the outer part of my hand. It felt so pleasant and secure that I wouldn't even dream about letting his hand slip away.

* * *

**:-) Please review now and tell me what you think!** The 'date' will be continued, I won't skip it. Lol, I'm not evil. I love you guys for reading this, I really do. If you want to go ahead and guess what will happen in the next chapter, go ahead. If you're right or are very close, I will dedicate the next chapter to you. :-) I love you.


	4. Excessiveness

_**Author Note:**_ Hello, girls, how are you? I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I feel really bad, but I had been really sick lately. But anyway, here it is another chapter of my new story. It is terribly long, I know, but I didn't want to leave it midway and the scenes are just too good. I think. I wanted to point some things out but I forgot . . . God! What was it?

Yeah, I don't know how the cinemas in other countries work, but in Australia they are probably different from the others. Like, for instance, we have seats with sliding armrest, I don't know if in other countries you do. Also, do you want to guess why Jacob's eyes had darkened and why he was acting strange before Nessie asked him if something was wrong before settling back into his seat? *Waggles brows* If you are wondering if Jacob could 'see' Nessie's thoughts when they were watching that lovemaking scene. Then the answer is 'yes', he could. Jacob would bring that up and the whole breast sucking thing in future, don't worry. It'll be hot, though not soon since I'm going with a plot and everything. ;-)

. . . and yeah, let me know what you think and sorry again about the wait. I really do feel bad about keeping you guys waiting. Hope you guys liked their 'date' and let me know your opinions about the scene at _their place_. Feel free to ask me any questions, too, if you have any.

_**Disavowal:**_ I really don't own anything, I mean, the characters and stuff. I just wished I owned them. I don't own the song below either. It's one of my favorites and I totally love Taylor Swift, just hate the fact that she went out with Taylor Lautner. He's mine! ^_^

_**Dedication: **_**TheHypocrite**'s guess was so, so close (About the friendship part) and** Tashay789**, **kmddeprez1122**, **Itzy**, **Your Oasis** (Because they know how much I love them!)

* * *

Chapter 4: Excessiveness

* * *

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress, you wore a dark grey t-shirt.  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess, today was a fairytale.  
Time slows down whenever you're around.  
I can feel my heart it's beating in my chest.  
Did you feel it? I can't put this down._

_- Taylor Swift, Today was a fairytale

* * *

_

We both walked into the subdued lighting of the cinema once Jacob had purchased our tickets, a huge bucketful of popcorns, drinks, chocolates and more than enough candy bars, despite mom's commands and opinions about me consuming excessive amount of sugar. Neither of us cared, though. Not that a little sugar over weeks was going to kill me, so I hoped.

He insisted us on sitting all the way back in the end row, stating we would be able to get a better view of the movie from there. Of course, I agreed, chiefly because I knew people won't be able to watch the movie with a huge, six-foot-seven man seated before them. Since there was no one sitting in the rear row of the theater, Jacob and I scooted towards the middle of it comfortably.

My heels were kicked off and pushed underneath the moment I sat on the seat—being only _half_-vampire had its disadvantages. Although I hadn't been walking too much, the stilettos, remaining on only by beaded straps, made me wonder if they were only worn to slay my feet. Aunt Alice could really make me loathe her sometimes.

Jacob gave me a charming, perplexed expression as I sighed contentedly in relief and collapsed back into the cushioned seat with a little too much enthusiasm. Given that the seat before me was vacant, I relaxed my bare feet against the back of it, slumping down further.

"My heels – they were killing me," I explained as Jacob's face shifted into an endearing inquisitive look. Realizing how thirsty I was as I spoke, I took a swig of my cool drink through the straw. "I'm just glad they're off."

"Oh," His stunning face loosened up into a diminutive smile. "Are your feet hurting now?"

I curled my toes against the seat. "Just a little sore, Jacob,"

"Want me to massage them better?" His thick brows rose above his sparkling eyes in eagerness, I observed, even in the faint lighting.

"What?" I laughed, incredulously.

"Yeah," he nodded. The splendid grin over his blinding, ultrawhite teeth was making me a little lightheaded—a lot lightheaded, actually. My breathing hitched slightly. "My hands are warm, too, so, it'll be the best massage you'd even gotten."

"I – I've never gotten a massage,"

"Well, there's a first for everything," Jacob's broad torso, coated with thick, bulging protuberances, faced me as he stirred in his seat. He waggled his fingers, reaching for my feet. "Come on, Ness. We have a couple of minutes before the movie starts."

I mechanically hauled my feet away before he could catch. "No, Jake, it's okay," I lowered my tone. "And I'm sure people are going to look at us strangely if we do that here."

"Why do you care so much about what people think?" He observed.

"I don't," I riposted quietly.

"Give me your feet, then, I know I can make you feel better. I won't hurt or anything, I promise."

"I _know_ you won't hurt me, Jacob. I just – I won't like it if you touch my feet." Somewhat timorously, I shook my head.

His forehead wrinkled. "Why?"

"Because . . . it's – it's not respectful." I blundered out.

Jacob chuffed before letting out a breathy laugh, his very fresh sweet cicely gasps blowing in my face. A feeling on warmth streamed throughout me; his masculine fragrance, his laugh, his striking, dark eyes urging me to draw closer to him—closer than I already was. I hurriedly disregarded it, however. A small tingle subsided in my stomach, and I felt a need to budge in my seat slightly.

"Be a good sport now and let me take care of you. I promised Edward, and I _want_ to."

Before I could even open my mouth to respond, he had captured my feet. Efficiently he pulled the armrest up—which I wasn't aware we could do—and slowly and vigilantly heaved my feet from the seat it was resting against. Jacob gently placed it over his heated lap. He was so soothingly warm, even through the thick fabric of his jeans, and immediately my feet felt a thousand-fold better.

"Lay back, it'll be more comfortable." He prodded, motioning with his hand.

"You – you're kidding, right?" I gasped, lifting my eyebrows in skepticism. He blinked. "Jacob, what if someone wants to sit beside me?"

"I don't want anyone to sit so close beside you," My stomach abruptly felt as though it was being pricked by teeny needles in the best way possible, and I didn't know why. "Besides, this movie's been out for a while. I don't think this place will be jammed."

Without saying another word, Jacob somewhat elevated off of his seat and leant closer to me—tremendously closer, lip-biting closer, heart pounding closer, making me close my eyes inadvertently closer. Although, I somehow found the vigor to suppress all of these peculiar things my senseless mind was compelling me to do. Besides, what was he trying to do? I felt a wave of nervousness.

His loud, timberland-like, heady pant wafted across my face another time, and I observed him compressing his jaws together. All of a sudden, breathing virtually became impossible and anxiety rippled inside of me. Never once moving his dark eyes from mine, he stooped further towards me and, by the dull thud-like sound of it, lifted two of the armrests up of the seats beside me.

As he reclined back, I felt a sense of relieve in spite of I peculiarly wanted him back closer to me, wanted to feel his heavy, intoxicating breaths on my mouth. Nevertheless, at last I felt as if I could breathe. My erratic heart could beat instead of pound in my chest again. Though I was relieved, the wish of wanting him leaning closer to me was the strongest.

To clear my prurient thoughts, I shook my head inwardly.

"Lay back, Ness." He commanded, a small smile twitching the corner of his lips.

"You're so stubborn, Jacob," I huffed and swung sideways, facing him, before laying myself back over the unoccupied seats behind me. I supported my head against the armrest that was still down, glowering at Jacob playfully. "If someone sees me like this, they'll think I'm rude for taking up so many seats."

He shrugged. "Who cares? Don't worry. Just relax while I work my magic, okay?" I chuckled at his haughtiness.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Is that why you don't want to be with me? 'Cause I can change." He muttered under his breath—still loud enough for me to hear it—with a look that always smashes my heart into shreds. He looked down then, taking his eyes away from me, and commenced rubbing my feet ever so caringly with his warm, gentle hands.

"Jacob, sense of humor is the best trait of yours. And I love you just the way you are – _oooh_ – that feels good." My feet jerked in his big hands as he massaged the certain pressure point over my ankles, leading sleep to take over my senses. Someway, I hindered it.

Jacob _was_ good at massaging, which isn't that astonishing. What isn't he excellent at?

He dashed his beautiful eyes at me and flashed me a bright, sunny smile, and it felt as though my heart had blossomed. As if to clear his thoughts, he shook his head to himself. "Feeling a little better?"

"A_ lot_ better actually." I admitted.

His fingers slipped over the curve under my feet, rubbing in soothing circles, and a low, rough, embarrassing sound that was so close to a moan escaped the back of my throat unexpectedly. To my mortification, Jacob eyes slightly extended, his pupils dilated and he seemed as if he was biting the inside of his cheek. But he kept kneading my feet in an utter heavenly manner.

"Your feet are so soft." His thumb pressed against my sole and massaged. I wanted to make that sound again but settled against it and bit my lip instead.

"Thanks . . . I guess," I couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's compliment. "You're _hands_ are so soft."

"You're just saying that," He rolled his eyes, an attractive crooked smirk budding an edge of his lips. "I think you're suckin' up so I can keep massaging your feet."

"No, I'm not, silly" Chuckling, I humorously wrenched one of my feet from his hand and shoved him in the bicep lightly.

"Nessie!" Jacob exclaimed, shooting me a mock exasperated countenance. He gently seized my released foot and pressed both of his thumbs over the arch of my sole, kneading in circular motions. My knees were very close to crumpling at the feel of his hot fingers touching me over one of my very sensitive places. "I massage your sore feet for you, do you a favor, and you hit me! How could you?"

I pressed my lips in a hard line to keep from laughing. "Well, stop teasing me then – Ah, Jacob!"

Jacob's hands slithered over my ankle and his coffee eyes broadened in daze at my sudden, boisterous outburst of moaning his name as one of his fingers slipped in between my toes and pressed. My face was tomato red, and in shame I bit my lip so hard I was sure I was going to extract out blood any time soon.

Jacob frowned in wonder, his warm hand skulking up my ankle and along my leg inattentively. A shiver of heat flashed down my spine, and my chest couldn't eschew letting out that low, awkward sound again. This time not as loud, but I was certain he could still hear it. Of course, he could. His eyes even darkened further as evidence—almost soot black. If it was in curiosity, I wasn't positive.

"You . . . alright?" His lukewarm hand floated up few inches up my leg, close to my bended knee. I felt warm and tingly in the pit of my stomach. I needed to get up, I knew, although my body and my heart hindered me to do so.

I swallowed a huge lump blocking my throat and impelled myself to nod. "Y-yeah,"

Jacob chuckled quietly then, lightening up the awkward tension that hovered between us, conversely his eyes didn't soften—still as black as coal. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself there, Nessie, but you need to keep you voice down. People will think we're doing something we shouldn't down here." An odd, anonymous shiver trembled in my stomach at his words.

"Oh, sorry," I gasped, feeling my face erupt with volcano again. "I – I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

He instantly shook his head, and his lips jerked a quick smile before he looked at his large hand now relaxing gently against my knee. "You didn't embarrass me – no way," With a sigh of grief, he paused for few seconds—long distressing seconds for me. "I just – I know you don't like it . . . – people thinking we are together, I mean. I didn't want to embarrass _you_."

I felt real hardhearted then, and pity—pity for him. "I don't care what people think," I breathed. Even I didn't know if I was deviating from the truth. "And what in the world makes you think you embarrass me, Jacob?"

His forehead creased and he looked at me. "I don't?"

"No," I gasped directly. "Get that out of your thick head."

A slight smile usurped his flawless lips, and a task as easy as taking a gulp of air became too challenging for my lungs. "That's good, 'cause I know you're going to spend forever with me – that, without humiliations, too."

"Duh, Jake," I good-humouredly rolled my eyes. "No humiliations. You're a complete moron for thinking you embarrass me. You really think I would've gone out with you today if I thought such a thing?"

"No, I guess not," Jacob chortled and his eyes flit down at his hand resting over my knee again, to my amazement, his eyes abruptly blackening once more and his smile evanescing.

His fingertips slowly shacked down along my leg and back over my foot, resulting into leaving a burning trail behind. I attempted to follow the track of where is dark eyes were really gazing so intently, but before I could, he looked down diffidently, averting my eyes. His fingertips sketched small patterns against my sole, and I restrained a tremble of heat that was gradually building up in my stomach.

"Uh . . . how are your feet?" His tone somewhat exposed edginess. I wondered why.

"Very good – thank you so much, Jake." I smiled slightly tentatively at Jacob's expression. He _was_ looking rather adorable—tremendously adorable in point of fact. I fought back a ferocious shudder at the thought of wearing those lethal heels back again.

"No, worries – anytime, seriously," Jacob looked at me then and flaunted me his smile, though it didn't reach his eyes like his smiles generally do. Gently he squeezed my foot before holding his other hand out for me. "Ready to get up?"

I nodded responsively at him despite in truth I didn't wanted to—I had gotten a little too comfortable right where I was. Jacob lifted me up effortlessly once I took his hot hand, and his eyes glimpsed back over my bended knees for a jiffy before I settled upright into my seat.

"Is something wrong, Jacob?" I questioned, reaching over Jacob and taking a long drink of Coke.

He drew his lips back into his teeth and shook his head. I swear observed the color of his cheeks changing shades, turning cerise. He was blushing again, I knew, though I didn't understand why. "No." He answered.

Whilst Jacob shifted in his seat, the lighting of the theater dimmed further and the quite music that was playing in the background stopped. Once I looked forward did I realize there weren't many people in theater just as Jacob stated earlier. The cinema was around half packed with predominantly teenage couple and small groups of friends. It was nice and cozy and I loved it.

During the opening credits of the movie, I folded my legs under me snugly and Jacob situated his strapping arms around my shoulders, drawing me closer—just like I had anticipated he would. Not that I objected a tiniest bit, unless he was going to try something, which I knew wasn't far away either.

Shortly through the movie, he began tracing small but very tingly patterns across my bare arm with his fingertips, and a frisson of quiver shot throughout me. There it was, I observed. He couldn't go a day without making my knees wobbly and my head woozy. From my peripheral vision, I caught he had been gazing attentively at me the whole time rather than the screen.

It was getting intimidating. My heart hammered hyperactively in my chest and my blush was getting hotter and hotter by seconds. It was very distracting and his warmth and fingers across my skin weren't assisting my circumstances. I gnawed the inside of my cheek repeatedly to keep from smiling and to fade the flush out. Though, I wasn't sure if it was working.

I sighed and turned my head from the screen to shoot Jacob a mock irritated look. His russet skin seemed extremely pleasant from the vivid blinking lights of the screen. "Jacob Black, would you stop looking at me like that? It's rather daunting, you know," Putting my palm against his cheek, I turned his face towards the screen. "You're supposed to be watching the movie." I whispered, giggling.

Jacob chortled quietly and twisted his head back to me, inclining nearer. My heart stopped thrashing against my ribcage and restarted again in double time. "You should probably get used to it."

"Why do you always —? Jake, I don't have flowers blooming on my face that you can't take your eyes off of me." I tugged the skirt of my dress timidly.

"You're so beautiful – so _gorgeous_," he said unexpectedly, distracted.

My face burned beetroot red at his bluntness. "Okay . . ." I pointed to the screen in front of us with my juddering hand. "Pay attention."

"I _am_ paying attention." He teased.

"To the _movie_, Jacob,"

Jacob groaned and turned his head towards the screen, making me chuckle, however I knew he was still staring at me via the corner of his eyes. Since I was accustomed to it, I didn't mind . . . yet.

Somewhere through the movie, he softly pressed his hand against my cheek and laid the side of my face over his shoulder with a heavy sigh of ease, as if he had been anxious to do that for a long time. Somewhat twisting his head towards me, he tenderly pressed his tepid lips over my forehead, hoisting one of my hands from my lap and taking it in between his stifling palms.

My heart was overreacting like it always does when Jacob does something like this—so gentle and loving, yet so tense. I only wished the throb in my chest would calm down as I knew it always gave me away. Certainly he could hear it, clearly, too—more clearly than I could hear it myself. He squeezed my hand and it felt as though he had just squeezed my heart.

Gradually he lifted my hand and pressed my palm tenderly against his chest, covering it with his own. Over his heart. His was battering, too, as if I was feeling my own.

"It's like we have two hearts that beat as one," he whispered, and his hot breath enveloped me. Sensing the muscles of his chest jerk, my stomach flipped, although that wasn't the only reason. "Why can't you see?"

I gulped. "I ca —" I was cut off hearing a loud screech coming through the speakers. As I turned to look at the vast screen, my jaws immediately dropped. "Oh, my God," I murmured under my breath.

The scene ultimately captured Jacob's attention, too, since I couldn't feel his eyes drilling into my soul anymore but the screen before him. If it alleviated my state of affairs or tensed it further, I wasn't sure.

My hand fell lifelessly onto his lap and he squandered no time interlacing his fingers with mine as we awkwardly watched a lovemaking scene between a woman and her lover—the main character whose name I don't even remember since I'd been so sidetracked through the movie. Jacob makes me a lot vertiginous than he has a right to. He astonishes me.

I was utterly clueless and most likely stock-still in my seat not knowing what to do—whether to retain my eyes affixed on the screen and appear like a total pervert, or to just look away and seem like a real seven year old, immature. Not that I hadn't watched these sorts of steamy scenes before. But now that I was with Jacob so close to me, with our hands enlaced, it was enormously uneasy.

My heart responded, thrashing uncontrollably in my chest at the sight of the woman literally being yanked by arm and placed kneeling over the edge of the bed by the beefy man who could apparently phase into a wolf. I hoped I could soon calm my breathing and pulse down since I must've seem like I was exaggerating, but my heart wasn't the only one rushing. Jacob's was, too. His heart was easily discernible.

A gasp almost flew my lips and the tip of my fingers uncurled limply against Jacob's hand when the man flipped the woman around over her back—in a little violent manner, though the woman didn't seem to object. Although we couldn't really see, I was certain that the man was . . . sucking on her breast by the top view of it.

From time to time when the girl would moan and push the man's head towards her chest more—did I wonder what it feels like. What would it feel like to have someone's mouth there? On one of the most intimating places? Not that I had ever experienced, but judging from the boisterous moans escaping the girl's mouth, it must feel so good. So wonderful.

What I thought then was wrong, I was fully aware of that and I knew I needed to reconstruct my cerebrations, but my mind still trailed off to wondering how someone's lips would feel on my own breasts, someone specific's lips; brunette with a slight pink shade, hot, soft . . . Jacob's lips.

Abruptly, Jacob's hand grew hotter against mine and his fingers tightened around me, jerking me out of my improper lewd thoughts. Then my concentration proceeded back to the ardent scene still playing.

Ruddiness stretched across my face and I nibble the inside of my cheek watching the man in the scene groan heftily before pressing into the woman as she wrapped her legs around him. I couldn't comprehend how making love like that would work since the woman still had her panties on by the looks of it, but I wasn't stupid to know there still were ways. Definitely Jacob knew that, too.

My eyebrows mechanically stitched together in wonderment and Jacob tightened his grip against my quivering hand—sending my belly trembling—when the man began grunting frantically and the woman all but factually screamed at him to go . . . 'harder and faster'. That was something I humiliatingly hear from my parents' bedroom during nights, usually from mom. Ew . . .

I heard Jacob snigger, still facing the screen, his cheek a shade darker. My eyes dashed at him, frowning in puzzlement. It didn't seem as though he was paying any interest in the scene any longer.

"What's so funny?" I teased, lifting my head from his shoulder, feeling the tension between us melting gradually.

He looked at me and shook his head, the corner of his lips twitching. "Nothing – are you alright –? I mean, this scene – are you comfortable?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a baby, Jacob. I wasn't expecting it, though."

"Sorry," he grimaced. "I should've probably warned you."

"It wasn't like you were paying any attention anyway."

"Were _you_?"

I could feel my face burn, and Jacob's hand squeezed mine twice, making it impossible for me to respire. This guy . . . "Shush." I turned my attention to the screen, brushing away the topic, and rested my head against his bicep. His warmth made me covetous sometimes.

When the movie ended, we stayed and watched the other comedy one I suggested last night, too. It was a romantic comedy. Fortunately, to my benefit, there weren't any lovemaking scenes in that one, just a lot of intense kissing and mild course language. But in the middle, yet again, my focus went adrift. All thanks to Jake who wouldn't stop leaning closer and closer through the movie, brushing my curls back, drawing tiny circles against the nape of my neck and blowing gentle breaths on my face. It was very diverting, though I can't say I didn't like it.

I was surprised to realize it was twilight when Jacob and I treaded out to the parking lot, hands intertwined. Albeit the stars were concealed behind the thick gray clouds, the night was still picturesque and composed. A cool breeze wafted across my figure, blowing my dress up my thighs and behind, and I shivered involuntarily, goose bumps rising.

Jacob directly let go of my hand and cloaked me by draping his burning arm around my shoulders, pulling me nearer against his scorching torso as we walked to his car. It felt as though I was caged in his body heat, even the chilly wind couldn't get to me.

"I feel like you were made for me – to keep me warm," I looked at Jacob, enclosing his burly waist with my arm. He smiled his grand crooked smirk at me. My knees buckled, and my body would have tumbled down if it wasn't for his support. "M-must be so nice never getting cold." I added to distract myself.

"It's not too bad," He rubbed my arm up and down to heat it. "Did you have fun?"

I grinned, nodding. "Yes! I haven't seen a movie in ages, you know."

"I should take you out more often, then," Jacob beamed, and I sensed his palm coasting down to my side, lingering against my waist. I was a hair close to stumbling. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I think I ate a little too much in there."

Jacob breathed out a chuckle. Then he spoke again, watchfully. "You . . . want to go someplace else?"

"Where?"

"Our place – to the First Beach,"

I nodded enthusiastically, seeing as I wasn't in the state of feeling to go home yet, and I very much would love to spend more time with Jake. "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

Jacob beamed and squeezed my waist gently in return. The coil in my stomach couldn't evade gritting into a pebble, and it felt so amazing. "Good, good."

Jacob kept the speed acceptable as we drove back to La Push from Port Angles. As usually—when he rode with me, anyway—he drove one-handed, playing with my bracelet with his other hand. I would blush reluctantly when he would reach and tug locks behind my ear with his fingertips or when I would catch him looking at me now and again. Every time he would do such intimate things, an enormous river of heat would flow down my spine and into my stomach. It felt strange but since it felt pleasant, too, I didn't have the heart to stop Jacob.

Just as Jacob smoothly turned the car to park in front of the beach, I shimmied my feet out of my heels and placed the rose in the backseat. Shortly he turned off the engine and we both got out of the car. I hurriedly ran onto the somewhat damp, pulverized sand so it wouldn't seem bizarre walking bare foot, and it had never felt better before.

Chortling, Jacob quickly jogged until he was walking beside me. I smiled at him and observed with a little too much interest as his long, sleek hair wafted back with the wind, revealing the mesmerizing contours of his cheeks. Even with an insufficient moonlight, his perfect teeth excelled against his lips, though the glory of his deep, dark eyes were more prominent.

I gasped as he suddenly yanked me in his arms by my waist and spun me. "Jake!" I laughed, placing my hands over his shoulders to secure myself. Not that Jacob would ever let me fall.

"Nessie!"

"Don't drop me," I curled my fingertips against his shoulders and teased. "You know I'm afraid of falling."

"You know I'll catch you. I won't _ever_ let you fall." Jacob loosened his arms around my lower back and gradually began setting me down, sweeping his warm lips past the hollow of my breasts and throat inadvertently . . . I believed. My heart started to drum in my ears again. He took my shaking hand then, his eyes darker like before. "Are you gonna be alright running barefoot or want me to carry you?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be alright." I nodded, stammering.

"Okay, then, let's go."

And then we were running, charging through the thick sand and undergrowth of the woods by the beach after. Our path was mainly smooth and as we had been visiting this part of the forest majorly, we had never been lost. I hadn't come here without Jacob anyway to ever get lost. As if I couldn't do it myself, he would always help me over the fallen tree, letting go of my hand for a tick and lifting me by waist.

Jacob kept quiet as we ran but he would occasionally twine, untwine and skim his fingers around my wrist, never failing to cause my heart to bang fiercely against my ribcage. The fact of him glancing at the skirt of my dress for some reason was not helping. At times, I felt as if I was going to topple down by a swooning fit but I highly doubted it since Jacob was holding me so firmly but tenderly.

After few minutes, we were honored by distinct gleaming Moon as the broad canopy of trees disappeared from above. I felt a thrill of exhilaration shoot in my veins as we slowed to a halt when we reached our cliff that gave us a conspicuous view of the reflecting, breathtaking sea around us. This had been our place ever since I was little, very little.

"Beautiful as ever," I uttered—breaking the comfortable silence between us—as I looked around me at the sea.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jacob breathed.

My visage flushed crimson at that. However, it quickly faded and turned into a frown of incomprehension as Jacob fluidly lowered down on bended knee in front of me, my hand still in his. My heart was buffeting in my chest at that moment, wondering what his subsequent step would be. His expression didn't give away anything.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" I inquired breathily, anxious.

"Want to dance with me?"

I threw my head back and laughed at that, covering my mouth with my free hand. A grin spread across my mouth as I peep down at him, his face leveling with my breasts. "What? You don't dance."

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment then rolled them at me. "You're hurting my ego, Nessie."

I raised my brows in incredulity and waited an instant for Jacob to arise on his feet and say he was joking. He never did, and it didn't take long for my grin to vanish. "You serious?"

He nodded.

"But – but there's no music, Jake."

"We don't need music – tell me, will you dance with me?"

My grin re-emerged, and I nodded. Inwardly, I prayed to God my face wasn't tomato red, though it almost certainly was. "Yeah, okay."

Jacob beamed a jubilant smile at me and the Moon was nothing but ineffectual against it. "Good."

He arose on his feet, holding an erect posture, and towered his amazingly strapping stature before me. My heart scuttled, pumping hot blood into my vessel erratically, as he gently placed my hand over the thick band of muscle that covered his shoulder. I heard him catch his breath as he placed his large, hot hands over the arc of my hips and pulled me against his body.

Slowly and a slightly hesitantly, I skimmed my small palm along his arm and laced my fingers at the nape of his neck. I had never hated being so short in my life. The top of my head barely reached the top of his chest. I looked down, letting my hair curtain the ruddiness across my cheeks, as Jacob swayed me against him slowly.

"What's wrong?" Jacob chuckled quietly, his breath blowing some of my curls away from my cheeks. I felt him slithering his hands to my lower back, and my breath faltered.

I slid the tip of my tongue along my top jaw, ashamed. "I – I don't really know how to . . . dance." I looked up at him.

"Neither do I," he whispered. One of his fingers twined itself in a piece of my hair by my back, and he used his other hand to pull me nearer. I stifled a gasp. "You're doing fine, though."

"You're just saying that. I know." I taunted, attempting to eliminate the nervous tension that lurked between us.

"No, I'm not. I swear you're good at everything."

"How would you know? You haven't seen me do _everything_. You haven't tried everything with me." My hands floated to rest over his shoulders.

"I would definitely like to,"

My brows mechanically wrinkled in obfuscation, and I shook my head. "Like to . . .?"

Then his dark eyes fluttered down to my lips, and my heart all but halted in my chest. An emotion of anxiety flooded through me. Blood in my veins heated up promptly as he gradually, bit by bit, leaned down towards me, the corner of his lips somewhat twitching in hesitation. My feeble hands fell limply over his elbows and his stooped down closer, his lips merely hair's-breadth away from mine.

Was he going to . . .?

Jacob exhaled with his parted lips across my mouth and I idiotically and very inconsiderately closed my eyes and drew my lips back in between my teeth, tactlessly shattering his heart in the worse way I possibly could. Shameful, I opened my eyes as I heard him sigh sharply. This time, my breathing didn't slow as he reclined back into his previous posture.

My throat sucked together as Jacob didn't utter a single word but looked down in between our bodies, averting my eyes. I could effortlessly hear his heart over the pulsation in my ear, it was racing and mine wasn't even close. Never in my life had I meant to make him feel rejected, yet I still just did and I knew a simple sorry wasn't decent enough. That was if I could speak, too.

"Have you thought about it?" He spoke after, flatly, and then looked at me with those eyes. I suppressed a trembled as he moved his hands over my waist.

I gulped. "Thought about what?"

He sighed slightly furiously and rolled his eyes. I wouldn't blame him if he was fuming with me. "I'll take that as a no," his eyes flickered to the sea before looking back at me, little serener this time. "You promised me that you would think about it – about _us_."

"Oh," I sighed. "I – I guess – No, I didn't really have time."

"Nessie," He scowled, it was almost a scold. "What the hell do you need time for? Just say that you do. I know you feel . . . differently about me. _You_ know it, too."—he grunted—"I don't want to be 'just fucking friends'."

"I don't know, Jake," I uttered dumbly, seeing as I didn't know what to say.

"What don't you know?"

"Just —" I took a small step back, unlocking his grip on my waist. "You can't love me!" I heard my mouth blunder thoughtlessly.

He laughed humorlessly and rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'I can't love you'?"

"I don't know. Just." I shook my head.

"_You_ tell me if you love me or not, Ness. Don't tell me _I_ can't love you," Jacob took a step towards me, towering over me with his massive figure, looking rather menacing. "It's not like I – meeting you was destiny, becoming best friends with you was a choice, but falling in love with you . . . it was beyond my control."

"But – but you haven't – how do you know you're in love with me? You don't date. Maybe if you would just date another girl, you would feel different, stronger about her than you feel about me." I folded my arms against my chest and explained insensitively.

His countenance dropped, sorrowful. "You're asking me to date . . . someone?" He asked slowly . . . wretchedly. The pounding of my heart nearly smashed my chest. I shrugged and nodded. "I would rather die than say that to you. And you said it so easily. How can you even imagine me with someone else but yourself?"

I looked away to the glimmering, rippling sea and sat down over the dewy grass, sighing discontentedly. That thought never once darted to my mind. He was right; I couldn't envisage him with anyone . . . but myself. Only the prospect of Jacob . . . kissing someone else broke my heart. But it was possible that my feeling for him were only driven by . . . lust, too, just some intense sexual desire. I was clueless.

Jacob sat down silently beside me, gazing at the sea, and waiting. He spoke again when I couldn't say anything. "It hurts so much to love someone and not be loved in return," My heart was crying in frustration—frustrated at me. I was very inexperienced. He turned to look at me, I observed from the corner of my eyes. "I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life."

"You're not, Jake," I scooted nearer him over the grass and turned sideways to face him. "I _do_ love you."

"Then stop denying it, Ness. Please. Stop denying you're _in_ love with me," Jacob took my hand and gently pressed it against his heated cheek, turning his face just-so to press his lips against my palm. "The worst thing you can do for love is deny it. Just – just _love_ me. It's also easier to fake love then to hide it."

I shook my head, defeated. It hurt my eyes to challenge the painful tears back, so I let them flow down my cheeks freely. "I – I don't know, Jacob. I want – it _kills_ me to see you like this, it does, and I want to see you happy but us only being frie —"

"Come here," He lightly tugged on the hand he was holding and settled me onto his lap, enveloping me in his strong arms. I sensed him turn his face aside and press his hot lips over the side of my neck. My arms instinctively draped around his shoulders, my chest heaving against his. "Sorry, Ness – sorry for forcing you like that. I didn't – I'm just so – I want you _so_ bad, Ness. And that's not an excuse, so —"

"Shush, Jake," I closed my eyes for an instant and tightened my arms around him, plunging into his heat. "I understand. I don't blame you. I really, really don't. Why would I blame someone who loves me so much?"

"Still, that was too much," He slackened his grip against me and slowly pulled away, instantly wiping my tears from my cheek. I felt a strange need to shift on Jacob's lap as he kissed my forehead. The skin where he pressed his lips smoldered. "I forget how young and naive you are sometimes. I don't want to force you. You would come around if . . . if it's meant to be."

I shook my head and a sound similar to a whimper escaped my chest. "You don't think we can be just friends?"

He smiled a warm, gentle smile at me and cupped his hands against my jaw, brushing his thumbs over my cheekbones, and I was close to melting. "I do think we can be just friends, but at some point, I _know_ you will fall for me. It might be temporarily, maybe too late, maybe at the wrong time . . . or maybe forever. You won't be able to resist my biceps for too long." Jacob teased me with the last part.

"You're so sure of yourself." I chucked.

He shrugged and inclined forward to nuzzle my nose with his. My belly performed a somersault, given that his lips were so close to mine so he did so. "I'm just like that – tempting."

"You're awfully tempting, actually. When you were getting drinks and stuff, I could see how the girl behind the counter was looking at you." I laughed and situated my hands over the sides of his neck, channeling him the sight of how the girl with dark hair, green eyes, in her teenage years gazed at him.

He frowned. "Guess I didn't notice – jealous, are we?" His eyes sparkled, and he waggled his eyebrows, making me laugh another time.

I shook my head. "No, I just observed. I knew you wouldn't go out with her anyway . . . if she ever asked."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you don't date."

Jacob exhaled a smile and pulled me against his chest, enclosing my waist with his arms closely. "I love you,"

"Me, too, I love you, too, Jake." I put my chin over his shoulder and concealed one of my hands into his hair, scratching his scalp gently with my nails.

"I say it so you don't forget, Nessie. Never."

"Mmhm, I know, I know."

* * *

**Review!** ^_^ Let me know what you thought about the scenes and the almost kiss and Nessie's foolishness. If you hate Nessie, then join the club but remember she is still only seven years old and naive. I'm sure most of you all hate her – for not giving in but hey, she is probably the only one who doesn't just want to pounce on Jacob. Forgive her and she truly does love him, she hasn't realized it yet. :-) **Review!**


	5. Selfreproof

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! Sorry about the wait (Crap! I keep doing it again and again. Gah!) Anyways, I know most of you—or all of you—guys are confused about why Nessie doesn't want to be with Jacob. Well, in this chapter I hope it becomes clear. And also, I know Bella doesn't clearly explain what's going on with Nessie. That was on purpose. Nessie still doesn't know her body's craving after Jacob, which I think is funny. Oh, please let me know what you thought about the scene in Jacob's bedroom! Because I told you so! ^_^

_**Disclaimer:**_ I just own the chapters. Period.

* * *

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move.  
I can't look away._

_- Jesse McCartney, Just so you know

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Self-reproof

* * *

"— I swear you're good at everything."

"How would you know?" I teased. "You haven't seen me do _everything_. You haven't tried everything with me." My hands smoothed along the nape of his neck to rest over the hard, thick swells of his shoulders as he swayed me lightly against his towering body to the music of mellifluous breeze hovering around us. Sensing his muscles ripple under my palms, the coil in the pit of my stomach tightened.

"I would definitely like to,"

Mechanically my forehead creased in puzzlement, and I shook my head for him to proceed. "Like to . . .?"

His ebony eyes flittered down to my lips then, and instantaneously my heart palpitated in my chest. A torrent of enthusiasm rumbled in my belly as his fingertips somewhat curved against the arc of my hips and pulled me closer to his scorching heat. Warming blood in my vessels to inconceivable degrees, he slowly, cautiously stooped down towards me to press his tepid lips against mine.

With a thrashing heartbeat, tensed stature, shuddering knees, closed eyes and parted lips, I awaited—waited readily for him to mingle his lips with my longing ones. He slithered one of his large hands upwards along my back to lock it against my nape and exhaled his hot breath across my mouth, arousing a rough sound from the back of my throat and motivating a shiver throughout my spine.

My stomach shrunk tauter, and I grew impatient. "Jacob . . ."

Just as I was charmed by his balmy, warm and dry lips brushing against mine, the touch of something cold against my forehead woke me up. I was awakened to the usual ivory gray morning and mom with a pale deity-like figure seated on the side of my bed. Almost making me cry through her splendor, mom flashed her gorgeous smile at me, skimming her hand against my head tenderly.

"Good morning, baby." Mom's velvety voice chimed.

"Morning, Momma."

"How did you sleep?" So I wouldn't freeze beside her, she draped the cotton comforter over my stomach and floated closer to me over the bed ever so graciously.

Pressing my lips into a hard line, I nodded, my cheeks fighting to evade the crimson flush as my head reminisced the dream. "Good." I murmured in an audible whisper.

The corner of her carmine lips tugged into a petite smile once more, suspiciously. "Your father asked me to shield you again," Of course. "One of those dreams again?" Obviously my adoring mother knew about them. Since I felt as if she was more like a best girlfriend to me, I could barely retain anything from her. And neither could my telepathist father.

Disregarding the hotness across my cheeks smoldering with introversion, I nodded timidly and shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Nessie, you've been having these dreams for months now," She reminded and placed her cold hand over mine, and I inhibited an icy shiver so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. "I'm not saying it's not normal or it's a bad thing, but don't you need to figure out _why_? Shouldn't you talk to Jacob about this, honey?"

My eyes broadened in surprise, and I shook my head immediately. It's easier to say than do. "Momma, it was just a dream. There is no way I'm talking to Jacob about this. I'm not telling him I dream about . . . kissing him every night. I – it's normal, I know. And as to _why_, I think it's probably just because I think about him a lot before I fall asleep." Did that help my circumstance?

"Okay . . ." Mom raised her delicate brows and brushed her thumb against the back of my hand. "Why do you think about him a lot before going to bed?"

My heartbeat raveled and I quickly swallowed to recover before speaking again. "B-because he's my best friend," I replied, averting her fixed gazed of triumph. "What or who else would I be thinking about, then? How the Titanic really sank? Or what am I suppose to wear tomorrow?"

"I used to think about Edward a lot, too, you know? Every time actually, not just before bed," Mom ignored my jesting. My mind wasn't certain what she was getting at. "I hate to say it, honey, but my little nudger's growing up. Have you considered the idea that you might be falling for your best friend?"

"Momma!" I exclaimed, not too loud to be disrespectful, though. Somewhat bothered, I drew my hand from under hers and compelled myself to sit upright on the bed. "Like I said before, it was just a stupid dream. Yes, I _do_ love Jacob – he means everything to me, but that doesn't mean I'm falling in love with him."

Mocking defeat, she held her hands up. "It's up to you, Renesmee. It's all up to you," She sighed before putting her hands over her laps. "You're very inexperienced in these kinds of things, I understand. Jacob's feelings suddenly changed, but since you're technically still a seven-year-old, it might take some time for you to realize what Jacob really means to you."

I groaned. As idiotic as it sounds, I hated being called a seven-year-old. "But it will all seem so weird. It's like, yesterday Jacob was my . . . b-brother," For a certain reason, now I detested imagining Jacob as my bother. "Today he's my best friend, and – and tomorrow . . . it'll be so strange having him as my boyfriend . . . or husband." Jacob, my _husband_. A tingle descended in my stomach.

"Is that why you don't want to be with him?" Mom wrinkled her smooth forehead in curiously, scooting somewhat nearer to me.

"It's not that I don't want to be with him, Momma. No," I explained in a quite tone. "It's just that, I've only just reached full maturity. It's – it's too soon for me to accept Jacob as something more than a best friend. I need – I think I need time. Besides, Jacob's not going anywhere, right? He will never leave me. He said so himself."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. Jacob's not going anywhere. He _loves_ you – if you only knew how much," Mom said, tapping my hand. "Poor guy has been through some tough times, and you're the only one who can make him happy. Nessie, if you love someone, don't wait until tomorrow to tell them, okay?" Chuckling, she quickly added, "I'm not telling you to run to him now, though, without set mind."

I smiled at her and nodded in agreement. "It would've been so, so much easier if I would've just grown at a normal rate like humans – easier for both me _and_ you."

"Yeah," Again, mom chucked. Her sweet voice was music to my ears. She exhaled deeply through her nose then, relaxing her shoulders. "Anyway, you never told me how your dat – how yesterday with Jacob went. Did you have fun? Was the movie any good?"

"It was so much fun! It was great. We saw two movies, one after the other. And then Jacob took me to the First Beach,"—suddenly, my absurd power pierced mom a glimpse of Jacob's body pressed against me as we danced under the pallid moonlight last night. A distinct vision of Jacob leaning down guardedly towards me, wanting to kiss me imparted inadvertently to her through our connected hands.

Her eyes grew wide, and he mouth agape. I bit my lip and looked down bashfully, sensing my cheeks burning again. Cursing at myself inwardly, I surreptitiously and gradually slid my hand from her cool grip. Though, it was obvious mom would notice. From the corner of my eyes, I observed her jaws flexing as she clenched them tight in fury. Slight irritation sparked in her topaz eyes.

"He tried to kiss you?" Mom enunciated every syllable with a tensed countenance. I looked at her, not uttering a single word, believing it was a rhetorical question. She shook her head in disbelieve then. "That guy . . . he just – he would try anything to —" She cut herself off to accumulate her thoughts then spoke again. "Why can't he keep his tongue inside his mouth for God sakes?"

At the last part I had to cough to hide my amusement. To soothe the raging resentment out of mom, I shifted closer and chose to run my hand up and down her soft arm gently. Not that she would shatter with my touch. Her body was slowly gaining composure, though, her tawny eyes becoming serener.

"It's okay, Mom – really. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. He stopped, though."

Mom clapped her hands together and interlaced her pale fingers over her laps, to—I assumed—restrain herself from doing anything rash. "Still, Renesmee, I know that guy. Jacob would do _anything_ to get what he wants. I assure you he will try to kiss you again," Her eyes flashed me a warning. "Be careful."

I sniggered with an eye roll. "Mom, it's fine, okay? I can handle it."

"But I don't want you throwing punches at him. I don't want you to get hurt," she advised severely, and I nodded my head, muffling my laughter. "Alright, then, go take a shower and in the mean time, I'll fix you breakfast. It's your turn to visit Jake today, remember? Your father will drop you to the border line." Mom swept her fingertip along my jaw, smiling slightly, and arose on her feet.

"Wait," I called, hurriedly clutching her wrist before she could twinkle downstairs. I had wanted to ask her something, I abruptly recollected—something girly, I supposed. "I – I need to talk to you about something – and why is daddy dropping me off? I usually go there by myself."

Mom's eyes flittered down, contemplating for a jiffy before she gazed back up at me. Her face evinced hesitation as she responded. "Because, I guess he wants to. What's wrong with a father wanting to spend some time with his daughter?" Like me, she'd always been a terrible liar. It didn't sound convincing at all, but I nodded anyway in rush. "What did you want to talk about, honey?"

"Sit," I tugged lightly on her wrist and instructed. She followed, sitting down gracefully onto the edge of the bed as before. A current of coyness rushed through me then as I pondered about the subject of the discussion I was about to commence. I was a bit nervous. "I – I've been feeling really strange lately and —"

Instantly, as anticipated, concern and alarm engaged her countenance. "What? What's happening? For how long, baby? You should've told me this earlier! Did you eat sweets? You ate them yesterday, didn't you? Oh, Nessie —!" She put her hands against my arms and scrutinized my expression to observe if I was in good health.

"Mom, shush," I broke her off, slightly irritated by her reaction and timid at the same time. "Listen to me. I'm not sick or anything. It's nothing like that. Actually, it's not bad . . . it – it's good. Well, it _feels_ good." My cheeks flushed cerise.

She wrinkled her brows and somewhat tilted her head sideways in inquisitiveness. "What've you been feeling, sweetheart?" Her hands planked limply over her thighs.

Snugly, I hauled the cotton comforter over myself and withdrew my knees to hug them against my chest, exhaling deeply through my nose to organize my disheveled thoughts. Simultaneously I felt panicky and anxious. What if what I've been feeling . . . physically for months now was something to be worried about? I doubted this was just one of the perquisites of being a half-vampire.

"It – it seems normal but I don't really know. I'm going to be straightforward, okay?" I started quietly, and mom nodded anxiously. "It's Jacob – when he . . . touches me or . . . hugs me or kisses my forehead . . . or just holds my hand – _everything_ he does,"—her eyes broadened and her ruby lips parted before I could even finish,—". . . something happens to me. Like, in my stomach."

"What happens in your stomach?" She questioned to be certain.

"It . . . tingles and sometimes it tightens up. Even in my dreams. It just doesn't go away – it keeps happening again and again. It's weird because it also happens when he smiles at me . . . or when he looks at me . . . or when I watch him do something."

"Oh," She breathed, drawing her lips back into her teeth. Mom was quite for few seconds, looking around the room aimlessly, making my heart jump out of my chest in frenzy. "Uh . . . I don't know what to tell you, Renesmee."

"Should I be worried?" I frowned in curiosity.

"No, it's nothing to be worried about," Mom touched my forearm and shook her head gently. "It's just your hormones, they are kicking in. It happens to everyone, to every adolescent. As I said before, you're just growing up, honey."

"Oh, okay," A slight relieve washed over me, my shoulders drooping. "With boys, too?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So you mean, Jacob feels the same in his stomach when he —?"

"Yes, honey. It's likely." Mom cut me off with her instantaneous reply, and then murmured something I couldn't comprehend.

"Does this happen to you?"

"Uh," Mom looked away, attempting to conceal her slight, bashful smile behind the silk curtain of her hair "Don't worry about this stuff for now, okay? Give it some time, you'll get used to it," She ignored my question and erected off the bed in a smooth, natural motion. "My innocent little baby doll, now go take a shower."

I chuckled despite the fact I hated being called little, and nodded. "I love you, Mommy. Thank you so much."

"Aw, I love you, too, honey," She walked to me and leant down to press her lips against the top of my head. "And anytime. Come on now – get ready, sweetheart." She then blurred downstairs before I could even blink.

I obeyed mom quickly, forcing myself to depart the warm shelter of my blanket. To preclude the goosebumps, in a swift movement, I jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom, winding up the hot water. Stripping off my pajama shorts and t-shirt as rapidly as I could, I stepped in the shower. Since the hot water was so pleasant to my muscles, loosening them, I took my time washing and shampooing myself, also not forgetting to shave my legs. I absolutely loathed running razor down my legs every second day. Mom was being insensitive not letting me just wax them, stating it's going to hurt.

Finally, when I didn't have a heart to squander anymore hot water down the drainpipe, I cut it off and stepped out to towel myself dry and brush my teeth. In the warm, clouded room, I massaged the towel through my waist-long hair hastily, too enthusiastic to see Jacob again, and wrapped the same towel around myself before scurrying to my room to get dressed.

I settled upon a lavender blouse, low-rise skinny jeans along with the mauve-colored bra and panties. After speedily yanking the clothes on, I raced to the bathroom again to throw the towel into the hamper and brush my damp hair. In spite of it was still wet, I stroked my fingers through it another time and secured it up in a high ponytail in front of the large, misted mirror—as immature as it appears, I couldn't restrain sketching a smiley face over it.

Then I raced downstairs to the delicious smell of maple pancakes. Sitting down noiselessly onto the dining chair with my head down in humiliation, I ate the pancakes, all the while averting my eyes from dad since he had to endure my embarrassing dream yet again. Before asking mom to screen me, that is. After ingesting the breakfast down with a glass of skim milk, I washed my plate, spoon and glass, dried them before putting them away in the cupboard.

Dad made small, comfortable converses with me as he drove me to the border line in his habitual —and unusual from another point of view—fast speed, and I realized there was no reason for me to be afraid or mortified from him before. Dad never interrogated me about my dreams, anyway, though it was still uneasy for me to acknowledge that my father knew where my head was all the time. To Jacob.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive my car to Jacob's, love?" Dad insisted another time before he turned the last bend and stopped before the inconspicuous border line. "I can run back to the cottage."

I shook my head and inclined towards him to press my lips against his cold cheek. "I'll be fine, Daddy. I've done this more than a billion times before. Sayonara – I love you."

I thudded the door close behind me and, promptly, paced towards Jacob's house impetuously without ever watching my feet or looking around. Since La Push was a tiny reservation where virtually everybody knew about me or vampires, I doubted I had to be careful running in a blinding speed here. Billy yanked the door open before I could even knock, and I suppressed my energized shriek as I saw him.

"My girl's here – right on time, too!" He grinned and wheeled himself towards me, holding his arms open as he reached me.

My lips duplicated his sunny grin which was so much like Jacob's, evidently, and my torso mechanically ducked down to hug him. "I came to see you." I chuckled as I straightened into an upright posture.

Sarcastically, he rolled his deep-set eyes at me. "More like _Jacob_ – who's dead asleep," Billy sashayed himself from the door to let me in. "He was out all night. He's been doing double shifts lately for some reason. I don't even remember when he got home."

"Aw. Poor Jacob," I walked into the tiny living room, instantaneously feeling awful for Jacob. "Why is he doing _double_ shifts?"

"He's stubborn," Billy said as he followed me. "Says he doesn't want a nomadic or any other bloodsucker touching you. He's working the pack up as well as getting on their nerves." He laughed.

"Oh," The pain for Jacob in my chest worsened. He spends his days with me and then he is up awake all night, wandering around in the thick, dark forest . . . only to keep me secure. I hated myself. "It's not like anything is coming to get me. He's so overprotective, just like my dad."

Billy snickered. "Trust me, I know. And I understand where he's coming from, too. I think he loves you a little too much."

"A little or too much?" I asked facetiously to veil the uneasiness. Billy had always tried to disregard the conditions between Jacob and me. Nevertheless, like his son, it was obvious what he actually wanted.

Although, I supposed, Jacob was somewhat content with us remaining solely friends, Billy, his father would certainly want to see him happier. There was no reason to accuse Billy of anything. As old as Jacob was now—almost twenty-five—like every father, it was indisputably Billy's dream to see Jacob . . . getting married and . . . starting a family. My stomach tingled at the prospect of —

"Too much." Billy replied, interrupting my concatenation of thoughts.

I chuckled inaudibly low and looked down for an instant, shaking my head, desperate to change the subject. "Have you had breakfast? I can make some, you know."

"Thanks, honey, but I've already had breakfast," he assured and wheeled himself away to the side table that was furnished beside the small couch, grabbing a book. "I cooked som – _a lot_ for Jake, too, but he's obstinately asleep and growls when I try to wake him up."

Impulsively, my hand placed itself over my mouth to stifle the laughter. I hurriedly tried to recover. "Can I go see him?"

"Well, of course, Nessie. Make yourself at home. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Billy secured, placing the book in his lap and wheeling himself to his bedroom.

Then I removed my shoes, setting them aside, and hastened impatiently to the hallway and into Jacob's small room. I slowly closed the door behind me, trying not to stir him up from the sleep that he undoubtedly required, and clandestinely knelt beside the tiny bed he was sprawled over, studying his endearing dreaming face. Placing my elbows beside him over the bed, I angled closer, smiling.

My stomach pitched when I felt his hot, composed breaths across my lips, as in my dream, and I didn't let it concern me as it did so since mom enlightened it was normal. Suddenly, Jacob then shifted with a perceptibly low groan, turning to lie over his side with his forearm pillowed beneath the side of his gorgeous visage, facing me. He groaned again and nuzzled his head for comfort.

Jacob's other arm dangled off the bed, and I smiled slightly, observing his thick, deep brows twitching. His lips parted, his snores getting louder, and even at that my tummy couldn't suppress distributing a feeling of tightness throughout me. My body was insane, I knew. Being as insane as it was, it didn't even offer my brain an option to cerebrate before it decided to crawl into the bed with Jacob.

It was freezing anyway, and I was very aware of the fact that Jacob wouldn't mind . . . or growl at me. Gradually and attentively, I somewhat hoisted off his cover and rose on my feet, preparing myself to slither onto the bed. Thankfully, he was wearing a t-shirt, so I observantly lifted up his arm and slid in the pleasantly warm bed with him, draping the cover over us and placing his heavy arm around me.

As Jacob, I turned to rest over my side and, ever as tenderly, brushed my fingers through his long hair, still examining his face. While he slept, he appeared so much younger. Not a full grown, brawny man that he was, but a real seventeen-year-old boy—so innocent and charming rather than an aggressive, markedly attractive werewolf.

I inclined forward to the magnet that my Jacob was and pressed my lips to his forehead, sensing the volcano of ruddiness flooding my face; probably because of the fact that Jacob was asleep and I had no permission what so ever to kiss him. But I did, once more, instinctively, and my lips enkindled against the burning skin of his forehead.

Jacob's eyebrows twitched yet again, frowning as if in uneasiness, and he snaked his burly arm to my hip and tightened it around me. I swore at myself inwardly. My heart directly commenced stroking my chest in heavy thuds, my breathing tangling as his fingers lightly loitered against my backside, swinging back and forth absently.

Senselessly and selfishly, regards to how great and pleasant his body heat felt, I wiggled myself impossibly closer to his broad torso and flung my leg over his hip gradually. Creeping my arm under his, I wrapped it around his side. My stomach whirled, circulating fire through my veins when I felt the solid straps of his muscles through his shirt there. They were so _firm_ . . . and bulging.

Then, again, his fingers budged against my backside, and if I had any intelligence or any bit of slight modestly left in me, I would've jumped off the bed right then. But instead, my senseless, depraved body pushed me to slue closer.

As outrageous as it was, the only part of my body that crept even closer was my hips. Breathless and with a rapid heartbeat, I bit my lip to muffle the sound that was gradually yet rapidly developing at the back of my throat. All sighs of amusement had far left my face as Jacob groaned and furrowed his deep brows once more. And then, still in his sleep, he did something I was dreading for.

Jacob mumbled something vaguely, and as typically I would've grasped it, but over the buffeting thumps in my ears, I couldn't. Though, it somewhat sounded like, "Fucking clothes". And thereupon, with his eyes still heavily shut, he dislodged his arm from around me and sat up a little. Jacob reached under the cover and clutched the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it over his head in one sweep motion.

My stomach constricted at the sight of his thick, waves-like muscles on his abdomen contracting, flexing so hazardously close beside me as Jacob flauntingly arched his back to yank the t-shirt off him. Jacob was so dangerously beautiful that, only for him, it should be illegal being shirtless. I should've known his clothes were bothering him all along, since he was so blistering hot.

Before I could even roll to get off the bed, Jacob threw his shirt on the floor and slumped beside me as before, encircling my waist with his strapping arm and jerking me close unwittingly. _Oh, God . . ._, I thought with a smashing heart-rate as he dipped his head down and nuzzled his face just over the curve of my breasts, propelling my breathing into frenzy.

I trembled and sensed my belly hurting when his nose scanned against my neck and his lips tickled my cleavage, gasping across me.

This was so wrong, yet it felt so unlawfully, so improperly right. But, nonetheless, I had to get out before my body could force me to do something really, really stupid, something I would regret.

A strange want to shift my hips against Jacob dispersed through me again, though this time I somehow hindered myself. Mixed feeling of relieve and worry streamed in my head when he reclined from my cleavage and coasted up, lingering his parted lips against my forehead and gasping his hot breaths over my skin.

I limply sunk my arm over his side and practically suffered a heart failure when Jacob pressed his very naked, heaving chest against my breast, squashing it against his hard one. I gulped. A hurricane of shock and disbelieve cloudburst down my spine when Jacob suddenly shifted his knee in between my legs and sort of . . . thrust against me.

I was traumatized, seeing as it felt as if we were doing something intimate, something . . . sensual, and something that only couples should do. For us, for best friends, this was improper. So, considering how criminal it seemed—to me leastwise—I removed my hand from around him and battled against the urge to remain in the bed with Jacob. It was getting too uncomfortable for me now. And _hot_!

However, as I was about to haul my leg off his hip and retreat, Jacob forcefully tightened his arm around my waist and shifted his hips against me once more. This time, with a low, rough sound, tremendously similar to the one I sometimes want to make when my stomach tingles. Abruptly and vigorously, he did it again, and I felt something . . . hard jerk against my thigh, under the covers.

"Oh!" That uncontrolled sound finally escaped the back of my throat, and Jacob's jolted his head back, snapping his eyes open. Damming myself inwardly, I instantly cleared my throat to hide my discomfort. As if nothing was wrong, I put of a fake smile and attempted to capture my heart out of tumult. "H-hey, sleepy – sorry, I . . . woke you up."

It was shocking when he, with the brawny arm that was around me, wrenched me closer against his unclothed torso, depressing my breasts. A cyclone twisted across my stomach and I drew my lips back at the sensation of Jacob's burning chest panting. I gasped in astonishment when he positioned his large hand against the small of my back and travelled it up along my side, sensually, slowly.

I was nervous than I'd ever been, my heart drubbing disorderly down to its breaking point. I could feel it sliding up my throat. "Jacob, w-what're you doing?" With a cracking voice, I questioned in a hushed tone.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Unaffected, he then skimmed his warm hand down along my side until it was resting against the exposed skin of my hip, where my jeans and top didn't meet. I swallowed a basketball sized lump blocking my throat and sped my hand over his to stop him from going further. He frowned, saddened. "You already showered?"

"O-of course." I said with a tangled breath, feeling him rubbing his fingers against my bare skin. A trembled ran through my stature.

Under my hand, he gently tugged at my blouse. "And got dressed?"

"Yes . . ." Suspiciously, I answered. I felt as if I was lacking a piece of his puzzle.

"Why?"

"B-because. I don't know," I crumpled my forehead in curiousness and perplexity. Jacob waited. "I guess – did - did you expect me to still be in my pajamas when I g —?"

Jacob let out a boisterous laugh, cutting me off and arousing a feeling of wooziness in my head. "I thought I took care of them last night."

To cease what Jacob was about to do, I curved my fingers around his hand, but his warm fingers still somewhat snuck under the hem of my shirt. "Jacob!" I breathed as he swayed his fingertips against my skin.

"What?" He questioned, austerely.

"What're you doing? It – it doesn't feel right."

"Mmmm . . ." Jacob emitted through his chest and inclined towards me, resting his heated forehead against my own. "What am I doing?"

Wasn't it obvious what he was doing to me? _Possibly_, he was just playing with me. "You – you're touching me . . . like this – I don't know how to say it." I was shy.

He smoothly retreated to look at me clearly. "How do you want me to touch you, then?"

"W-what?" My breath got caught for a second, and I slowly attempted to withdraw his finger form under my shirt without hurting his feelings. To my discomfort, they wouldn't even budge. And this time when my stomach clenched, it definitely didn't feel normal. I was afraid, I realized. His fingers slithered higher over the arc of my hip. "Jacob! Are you out of your mind? Please, don't, it's not funny."

His fingers tensed motionless against me, and he bored his dark eyes into mine, disoriented, exploring. He was offended. "But . . . but last night – you said it was – we made," Distressed as I was, I couldn't prevent observing his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I – I didn't mean to." His voice was calm, alarmingly calm.

"You didn't hurt me, Jacob," I assured. "I – I wasn't expecting it. You've never done this to me before, and it doesn't feel . . . right."

His scowl deepened across his frontal bone. "It didn't feel right, like, you didn't . . . enjoy it?"

I inhibited a gasp at his candor. "I . . . it feels good and all but – you know – but it's a little . . ." I trailed for a few seconds in search for an appropriate word. "Straightforward."

"Straightforward? What do you mean, Nessie? I asked you so many times before —"

"What're you talking about? You never _asked_ me. In your sleep, you were, like —" I cut myself off, assembling my brain and trying to puzzle out how to clarify. "In your sleep you were like . . . doing things."

"That's why you're upset? That's why you don't want me to touch you now?" He asked, raising his brows at me as if I was being preposterous. "Because I was doing things when I was asleep?"

"I'm not upset." Timidly, failing to make Jacob understand, I wound a stray lock of my hair behind my ear with my shivering left hand, since the other one was occupied keeping Jacob's hand in place. Not that I was succeeding by any means.

He slewed his fingers out from my top then, and his large hand escaped effortlessly from under my own to capture my wrist in a smooth motion. Jacob examined my hand circumspectly, running his fingers through mine with a profound, surprised countenance plastered over his features.

His face grew woeful then. "You removed—? Where the hell is your ri —?" Jacob broke himself off suddenly, his eyes widening now, as if with realization. I sensed myself shudder under his gaze at he stared at me for a long minute, pondering. "Oh, crap! Don't tell me it was just a – I'm not still dreaming? Oh, shit, Nessie. I'm sorry, really!"

* * *

^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading. And thank you so much for the reviews! Again, don't forget to let me know what you think! I feel like a beggar.


	6. Breathless

_**Author's Note:**_ Here it is. The new chapter. I know the heading is kind of wussy but I didn't know what to name it. I don't really know what this chapter is about to be honest—I guess it's about how Nessie dealing with their 'friends' relationship (Not so well). Trust me; she is really going to regret this after. I have it all planned. Also, I wanted to add a scene in this, the one which is after Jacob gets up, but considering how long this chapter is, I decided to put it in the next one.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions. ^_^

I haven't really finished my other story's chapter yet and I was actually going to update both together but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. My other story's chapter will be up in few days hopefully.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the chapters, dear. :-) I love the song and I really miss Hilary Duff. Where'd she been? Just so you know, I kind of edited the lyrics.

* * *

_Everyday it's getting worse not better,  
Wish that I could be like I was before,_

_- Hilary Duff, I wish

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Breathless

* * *

I fixate my eyes at him for a long moment, bewildered and all but pulseless.

The fact that Jacob was still clutching my hand did not escape me. The sensation of his tepid hand still embracing mine—probably inattentively— thawed throughout my figure in such a warm and mysterious way that it was frustrating.

I absolutely abhorred not knowing what peculiar phase my already insane body was experiencing. Maybe foolishness . . .? Was the toll of being a half-vampire, a hybrid, finally taking over my senses?

But why with only Jacob? My body reacted in a peculiar manner only when Jacob was within the region of fifty feet radius from me. Merely watching Jacob budge would do something to me, something to my body—something _within_ my body to be extra precise.

Stupid hormones.

"I really, really thought you were – I swear I thought I was still dreaming. I'm so sorry! Really!" Jacob divagated as I abstractedly kept up my gaze of confusion interlocked to his features.

His sunken eyes averted mine then, staring nonsensically at our twined hands. I could sense he was disgraced. About what? That he touched me? Or because he permitted himself touch me? I didn't want him to be in disgrace, though. No matter how charming his visage appeared when he was in shame, or mulling over any sheepish emotion. Like a fierce lion that'd just captured and hunted the smallest, frailest prey and was now ashamed and blushing.

It was hard not to chuckle at the mental image of that.

"Shit," Jacob initiated once more, "you kept telling me to stop, but I kept touching you like a . . ."—He looked at me with the unchanged idiom in his deep eyes. Only his words were more tranquil this time—"I'm sorry. I mean, you . . . you're in my bed."

One stringent question was stuck in my head: What had Jacob been dreaming about? And what did he mean by _you're in my bed_? Of course I was in his bed . . .

My second question was answered when Jacob, seeming uncomfortable, slithered himself as far back as the teeny bed would allow him until he was about to tumble off, quaking the entire mattress as he did so. The delicate V in between his thick, black brows deepened.

I withdrew my leg off his hip, feeling sort of . . . rejected as well as teary. It was apparent Jacob didn't want it there. He seemed so overwrought and tense, as if he were attempting to restrain himself from doing something or from allowing something to arrogate him.

I knew it had been a while—approximately four or five months—since me and Jacob had, such intimately, slept or laid in the bed together for whatsoever reason. But I honestly didn't even for once believe that he would object or, even worse, feel uncomfortable.

Only I was to blame, anyway. What was I thinking when I decided to jump in the bed with him? Why didn't I do the aftermath? I should've thought about the consequences.

"Don't worry about it, Jacob," Despite my heart urged against it, I kicked the balmy cover off of me. It was as if lying beside a pleasant bonfire in the middle of Antarctica. I avowedly didn't want to get up. However, I would, if it would seem proper to Jacob. "I don't know what I was thinking jumping in here with you, anyway."

I compelled myself to roll off, but, ever as smoothly, he caught my shoulder and laid me back down onto the bed. In spite of his discomfort, he was closer to me than before, I noticed.

And then his deep, dark chocolate eyes were boring into me.

A current of electricity buzzed back and forth between us in complete stillness. The small room was soundless expect for the steady tempo of our hearts. Something heated inside of me, vaporizing steam from the core of my body when he breathed across my face. Could Jacob feel it?

"I didn't mean it like that. Stay." Jacob explicated, his breath tickled my mouth and I didn't realize until then that I was gnawing at my lip excessively.

Mmm. It was incredibly unmanageable to concentrate when he was skimming his pleasing lukewarm hand down the length of my arm the way he was. So softy but . . . inattentively, I believed.

A shiver suddenly aroused within my spine.

He misconstrued what sort, and shifted closer to me, enclosing me into the cozy cocoon on his body heat. As if I had just trembled from the unpleasant but appreciative chilliness, he draped the cover back over me.

Jacob was so wrong, yet so right. I may not have been cold but I certainly did want him closer to me—idiotically, but I didn't care. Regardless how close he was, my body, like a magnet wanted him closer to me. Every time he moved nearer the magnetism of solenoid grew substantial.

"I – I wasn't going anywhere," I said to him, stammering. Not only his body, but his eyes, too, did something to me. "I was just getting off the bed."

"_Stay_, as in, stay in bed with me."

"Oh," Abruptly, for an indistinct reason, the loop in the pit of my stomach knotted tight at Jacob's words. I liked the feeling of it. It felt rather—no, _extremely_ nice. "You don't object?" I asked to be accurate.

He frowned a little. "I don't if you don't." He whispered. The heat of his breath rolled off in gentle ripples, caressing my face. Taunting me in their own irony way.

Unwittingly, I wanted to be nearer but I knew that would be wrong.

To distract myself—though, it was not much of a distraction rather than an excuse—, I turned to lie on my side, fronting Jacob. As much as I hated it—extremely eccentric of me—, I made sure our faces were somewhat distant.

I could even then sense his hot breath blowing across my face, though, making me light-headed. As though someone was dangling a pack of heroin in front of a drug addict—I wanted to reach out but in the back of my head I knew it was dangerous.

"You – you said you thought you were still dreaming," I reminded. Somewhat hesitantly, I put my hand against the extremely hot and extremely bare skin of his side under the sheet. The thick elastic of his muscles twitched but he quickly recovered before I could yank my hand away, conceiving he was uncomfortable. "What were you dreaming about just now?" My voice was sort of shaky.

A hint of cherry-red appeared beneath his copper skin at my query. He'd been blushing a lot these days. Not that I was complaining, but his cheeks appeared very alluring for a person who was attempting intensely to retain their relationship below the forbidden 'lovers' phase.

Even my throat sucked together and burned at the sight of the blood's river flowing underneath his perfectly tan cutis. I was under control, however. I had always been.

"Nothing interesting really," Jacob replied, all the while averting my eyes. "Just you and I err . . . playing."

It was my turn to blush then. He'd been dreaming about _me_. Although, in _his_ dream we were merely playing, my heart couldn't prevent commencing its procedure of striking violent thumps in my chest. Nonetheless, _Jacob_ had been dreaming about _me_.

It made me more contented than it shouldn't have. I was losing my mind.

So Jacob spent his entire days with me, spent his entire nights lurking in the thick woods for me, and then even in his dreams . . .

However, I swear there is going to be a day he will get sick of me. But I hoped that day was far, far away, though. I knew it was selfish, but more than anything in the entire world, I needed Jacob.

"Playing what?" I prodded, sort of prying.

"A . . . a game," he answered tentatively.

"What kind of game?" Unconsciously, I tossed my leg over his hip. Jacob tensed instantly and clenched his teeth, his pupils dilating even though there was no alteration in lighting around us. "Oops, sorry," I murmured, cursing at myself inwardly. Slowly I slewed my leg back down, nibbling my bottom lip, ashamed.

Insanity had taken over me, or slowly was, I'd known. Grr . . .

"Don't be," he whispered.

If I didn't observe my heart pounding before, I undoubtedly observed it thrashing then, attempting to shatter my ribcage as if it was made out of glass and not of the toughest bones; when Jacob reached under the cover and curved his fingers against the back of my knee to haul it and hook it around his hip.

I could feel his muscles there, even through the thick fabric of my jeans—so rigid and warm. A flame of . . . something ignited inside of me. Did I want to be closer then? Yes. Did I slide closer? No. I was beginning to think that my body was much stronger than my mind than I gave it acclaim for. Almost, though. Almost.

"Are you – I thought – are you okay with this?" I stammered while trying to regain the focus that was lost the instant I entered Jacob's room.

"Are _you_? If you want to do this, Nessie, I don't mind really," he uttered, sliding his hand to rest over my outer thigh. My chest swelled and warmed up at the feel of his heat, again, even through the denim. The sound that was fortifying at the back of my throat wanted to escape then. I didn't let it. "Are you comfortable?"

"I am _now_," Oh hell! Despite I wanted to remain when I was now braced, I wiggled closer to him so it would be easier encircling him with my arm. That was just an excuse to me. Selfish as I was, I _wanted_ to be close _and_ wanted to wrap my arm around him. Jacob didn't seem to mind. Actually, I could sense the corner of his lips twitching, battling a smile. "Before, I didn't know what you were doing."

"Sorry about that," His forehead creased into a petite, rather adorable frown. "I was half-unconscious. I didn't know what I was doing."

I smiled at him and shook my head to let him know it was fine. "So what kind of game were we playing in that dream of yours?"

"Uh . . ." He seemed hesitant suddenly. "I don't really remember it," My heart somewhat sank a little. "I think we were playing . . . cat and . . . mouse . . ."

I furrowed my brows. "Cat and mouse? A . . . children's game," A stupid children's game that I'd never played. Never will. "Just you and me?"

I doubted it. Didn't it necessitate more than two people?

"There were others, too, of course."

My heart submerged into the thick pool of blood in my ribcage. He wasn't just dreaming about me. That hurt a little—how bizarre of me. Why would I care what he dreamt or didn't dream about? But I did. A lot, too.

"Who else?" I questioned in what I expected to be a calm tone, though it came out sounding accusative. I sounded inadvertently impolite . . . and nosy.

"Well, there was the pack —"

"How _stupid_," I cut him off, disliking his response. "This is what you dream about?"

In one way, I wanted Jacob to dream about me, too—the way I dream about him. Perhaps because it wasn't fair for me to the only one having to endure these unfeasible dreams. Jacob should dream about me, too, experience what it feels like imagine something that will never occur in reality.

But was that the only motive of me wanting him to dream about me? Because I wanted Jacob to somehow . . . suffer, the way he always made me in my dreams? Not only in dreams.

No. Actually, I would really like that. I would like Jacob dreaming about me.

I could always deceive, cheat. When he'd been sleeping, I could surreptitiously put my hand against his warm cheek and channelize him, well, myself and him doing things rather than us playing silly children's games along with the pack. Perhaps, I could convey him one of my own dreams . . .

In the back of my head I knew I would never do that. Never.

He wrinkled his brows, confused and slightly wounded by my sudden reaction. "What do _you_ dream about, then?"

My cheeks flushed deep scarlet.

I retrieved my voice quickly, disregarding the stupid blush. "Not you and me playing cat and mouse that's for sure," I rolled my eyes. "You're such a child, Jacob."

"No, I'm not," he retorted, tauntingly. "I'm so much older than you. _You're_ a child." A pucker appeared amid his thick brows, as if he regretted saying it.

"Nope," I shook my head, half-smiling, and stuck my chin up haughtily. "Just this morning momma said I'm growing up."

Jacob's hand shacked up along my thigh and to my hip against the still bare skin there. I stopped breathing altogether. His teeth drilled into his bottom lip and he sashayed his hand to my back, resting it there and somewhat pulling me closer . . .

_Mmm . . ._ I almost made this sound when Jacob's lap—which was in between my legs—shifted somewhat. My breathing was now heavy, and my heart and lungs thrashing rhythmically in my chest.

A wanted to close my eyes and just feel the sensation burst through me. But that would have appeared awkward so I battled my hardest and hindered it.

"She said you're growing up?" Jacob questioned, and budged his leg once more.

My structure and my mind warred themselves, contemplating whether to remove my leg off his hip or to glide my hips closer to his. I didn't know why the second alternative, though. Maybe, to feel something . . .

I took a deep breath to ignore the conflicts within me.

"Y-yes," I replied, feeling my face heat up.

"What did she say exactly?" Jacob flashed me his signature debonair smile, inattentively swanking me his ultrawhite teeth for a briefest moment.

As always, a pleasurable feeling in my stomach irrupted.

Now I wasn't so brainless to let Jacob know what I've been experiencing most recently with him. To no degree was I letting him know how my body had been acting up when he does something as trivial as bat his eyelids. Jacob couldn't know that. Maybe, he'd think I'm outrageous, I'd lost my mind—at which even _I_, myself, was sure I had.

Momma said that it was probable that Jacob too felt the same as I did. _It's likely_, is what she'd said. She wasn't certain. So I wouldn't drown my dignity in jeopardy, stating him the conversation I had with my mother this morning. He'd probably laugh if he didn't feel identical himself as me.

I knew it was stupid to think he didn't. Isn't that how people in love feel? I'd seen it in the movies and read about it myself.

But if people in love felt that way . . . then why were my feeling similar to . . .?

No, no, I couldn't. Not now. I cannot, I couldn't and I _shouldn't_ feel like that. _I need time, I need time, I need time to figure this out_, I prompted myself.

"I . . . I told her something . . . and she told me that it's nothing to worry about," I put forward, and instantly his dark eyebrows crumbled in concern. He sprawled his hand against my lower back, as if I was about to stumble rearwards. Gazing in his abstruse eyes, I probably would've.

Jacob nodded for me to continue. Until then, I didn't realize I had stopped talking.

"Um, she said it happens to every adolescent . . . and she also said something about my . . . hormones."

"What did she say about your hormones?" Jacob questioned, virtually nosing. His lips twitched, opposing a smile.

"She said there're kicking in." I blundered out, doomed and submerging in the dense chocolate of his eyes.

His booming laughter tickled my face then. What was the point? Since I was already doomed, I might as well just enjoy the feel of his breath titillating across my visage.

_Mmm . . ._

"She said you're hormones are kicking in?" he asked, and I nodded, lightheaded. "You know what that means?"

Again, I nodded. "She didn't really explain it to me but I think that means I'm growing up. I mean, I'm already grown up." Though I wasn't certain if I were accurate enough, I said it complacently. Oh, well.

Jacob furrowed his brows again then in inquisitiveness, a small smile tugging at a corner of his lips. "Why does she think your hormones are kicking in?" He was attempting to snoop again.

What was there to be nosy about, anyway?

"Because," was my answer.

He raised his eyebrows. "Because why?"

"Because I may have told her something before she said my hormones are starting to kick in,"

"What did you tell her?" He prodded; slightly irritated he had to dredge the information out of me.

"That's none of your business." I snapped.

"Yes, it is," he riposted, gliding his large hand up along my back. _Mmm . . . _My stomach tightened. "I'm your best friend. I need to know."

"No, you don't. Maybe it was just a girls' thing."

"I think I can handle it." He was so arrogant.

The statement _'Offense is the best defense'_ popped in my head right that instant. "Jacob, why in the world have you been doing double shifts lately?" It was my turn to question. "Are you out of your mind?"

The V intensified further in between his brows, slight anger flowing in the back of his head.

"Who told you that?" He interrogated.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's doesn't matter – why would you do that? If you adore mooching around in the thick, dark forest _that_ much, why don't you just marry it, then?"

Jacob laughed, and my stomach did a little flip in the air at the sound of it . . . and the spectacle of it. His set of teeth were so flawlessly beautiful. I wondered senselessly what it would feel like to graze ones tongue along his incisors, like his own tongue did sometimes. They would be so smooth and solid.

"You're crazy, woman."

I cocked my head to the side and glared at him, aggravated. I tried to disregard his teeth. It was very hard. "You didn't answer my question."

"Why should I? You didn't answer any of mine."

As much as I loved this divine man, he can't evade getting on my nerves. What was so tightlipped about it, anyway? Why can't Jacob just tell me why he'd been out entire nights for however long it'd been? It wasn't as if he was blushing at the question _I_ had asked.

Gah!

I groaned and shook my head. "You're impossible."

"You're adorable."

"You're so _pathetic_." I snarled, a faint crimson coloring my cheeks.

Jacob grinned, parading me the array of his unflawed teeth again and I wanted to close my eyes so I wouldn't give into him and smile. It would've made me softer without any uncertainty.

It was very difficult to keep my eyes off his features. They were extremely attractive.

As I kept up the frown of exasperation bound over my forehead—not sure if I was succeeding by any course—, Jacob leant down towards me. His pant brushed my lips, cooling them directly, given that they were moist because of me gnawing and licking at them carelessly. The wrinkles plastered to my frontal bone vanished immediately as he tilted further down and nuzzled his nose with mine invitingly.

_Mmmmmm . . ._

A yarn in my stomach knotted, and my breathing raveled. And then he pressed his lips against my nose, and I couldn't have imagined if the knot in my stomach could tighten even more. His lips were so close to mine. I blushed of course. Gah! Why can't I inherit something that'd assist my life rather than exacerbate it for God's sakes?

"You're so beautiful." Jacob praised as he leant back with a smug smile overspread across his lips—his picturesque lips.

His eyes were strikingly expressive, there wasn't no one doubting that. But he didn't have to . . . dazzle me. What did I deserve to be dazzled? And with not just his eyes, too, but his whole broad, muscled stature. The heat emanating from his unclothed torso was sufficient to cause me to lose my vision.

"You're crazy," I uttered, still not fully recovered.

"About you."

"No!" I averted my eyes then and gasped, looking in between our bodies—not eluding the feeling of tightness in my stomach. Gazing timorously at his brawny chest wasn't assisting.

"Yes, Nessie," he whispered. His hand dislodged from against my back and reached under my chin, hauling my face up. He stared deep in my eyes, and I didn't let a tremble expose me. Though, I was exposed, vulnerable as I shivered at the sensation of his fingertips slithering up along my jaw and to my cheek. _Mmm . . ._ "I'm crazy about you."

"N-no," I said again, my tone jittered under the influence of his stern eyes.

"What 'no'?"

"No," I nibbled the inside of my cheek from granting another incoherent 'no' from escaping my mouth. How does he expect me to talk when he was doing . . . _something_ to me through his eyes? I forced myself to close mine. "Stop it, Jacob!"

"What happened?" His tone was low down but loud at the same time, anxious and alarmed.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," I slowly opened my eyes to observe his guarded expression. His face was closer to me, I realized, and my heart scampered.

"Do what?" he gestured with his head for me to proceed.

"Whatever you're just doing with . . . with your eyes," I sufficed.

He slewed his hand to the small of my back, making my respiration entangle as he did so, and sidled it so it was situated over my lower back as before. The rhythm of my heart expedited, sensing his lukewarm fingers swaying beside my skin. It felt so . . . amazing.

He seemed confused again. "What am I doing with my eyes?"

"Something . . . dangerous," I smiled at him. My cheeks enkindled in red, hot flames.

"Something dangerous?" His frown compounded against his forehead.

"Yes," I nodded. "It's like you're hypnotizing me. Maybe you can't help it, but you really shouldn't look in my eyes like that."

Jacob chuckled somewhat soporifically. "Now that you've mentioned it, I won't stop. I'll hypnotize you from time to time to get my answers."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just close my eyes, then."

"Then I'll do something to you." He responded with a rather enamoring, crooked and lethargic smirk across his mouth.

"What?"

"You just try closing your eyes on me someday and I'll just simply show you." Jacob said.

"Whatever." I brushed the subject.

He closed his eyes and his mouth opened gape after, yawning in such an endearing way that it should be illegitimate. As I watched, the pit of my stomach was in flames. But, oh, right. Jacob must be sleepy. Of course. Who told him to go run patrol for entire night? It was his own fault, though I felt culpable, too.

"Sorry," Jacob murmured sheepishly, remorseful countenance adorning his features. _So beautiful . . ._

"Don't be. You need to sleep. So sleep," I repositioned my hand, shifting it from his side and around his neck. Jacob slithered nearer towards me so my breasts were brushing against the hard straps of his broad chest. _Mmm . . ._ I was losing my mind. "I – I'll confront you about everything later on when you'll wake up."

"I don't want to sleep. I'll just be wasting our time together," he exhaled heavily—not quite a sigh, surging a torrent of . . . something in my body. "When really we can just be out there having fun. I don't want you to get bored."

I shook my head instantaneously. "I won't get bored, Jacob," Definitely, I was going to watch him sleep. Did he know how _not_ tiresome that was? "Don't think like that, okay? And you're probably going to pass out on me. So you really need to sleep."

His lineaments grew concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Will you still be here?" Jacob asked, floating his hand up the length of my back, enclosing in securely around my waist. I desired to make the sound that was fully aroused at the back of my throat by. It was somewhat easy now to tame it, though.

"Y-yes,"

"In bed with me, I mean," he corrected himself. "You won't go anywhere, right?"

"How old are you again? Five?" I jested, watching his expression convert distressing. Then I felt terrible. I snaked closer then and floated my hand over his shoulder to locate it against the nape of his neck. I concealed my hand in his hair. "I was only kidding. I won't go anywhere."

"You promise?" His phizog relaxed.

"I promise."

As I set my hand over his hot forehead—judging the temperature of his skin there, it might have concerned me, but it didn't since it was usual—and brushed his hair long hair back, I felt a sudden jerk as he tightened his arm around me. An electric wave surged through me, all the way from the tip of my hair to my sole.

I took a deep breath to retrieve, possibly even worsening my circumstance since his scent burned in my throat. Very, _very_ lightly. As tempting and potent as his scent was, I've never had a heart or mind set to lunge at him.

I delicately set my palm over his eyes and felt his eyelids sink shut under it slowly.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep, Jake?" I asked softly, quietly.

With his eyes still close, he nodded his head. The soft rhythm of his breathing, heart and lungs was uniformed. Obscuring my hand back into the jet river of his hair, I strained up and pressed my lips against the igniting space in between his brows. It delivered a small satisfaction to my lips, though not fulfilling their extraordinary, unknown need.

Jacob crinkled his forehead but didn't open his eyes. My heart raced and a sudden current thundered through me when he sprawled his fingers against my back.

Then I reclined back slightly and began humming a melody that was my Jacob's lullaby. When his fingers turned limp against me, his arm grew heavier around my waist and his lips sort of parted, wafting pants across my face tantalizingly, I hoped all the while that he was dreaming of us.

Just me and him.

* * *

**REVIEW!** And thank you so much for reading!


	7. Breakout

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, my, my. I'm back! I'm so thrilled. I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter. I love it. I don't know how in the world it ended up being so long, but the words just kept coming out. I didn't want it to end where it ended still since it would have been too long. So I saved the last part for the next chapter.

Let me know what you think. Let me know how much you have missed me. Or let me know how much you hate me for making you guys wait so long. I've been getting such nice reviews that it made me want to cry. Lol. I'm a very emotional person. Anyhow! Have fun reading this very long chapter. The next chapter won't at least take . . . I don't know . . . two months? I haven't replied to the reviews yet, sorry, but if you have any questions, let me know and I will try my best to answer them.

I love you guys and I missed you!

If you're wondering, Jacob being nosy and taking advantage of Nessie's innocence was intentional. See how he always tries to question her . . .?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the characters. Only the chapters.

* * *

7. Breakout

* * *

_I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hand through your hair  
Absent-mindedly making me want you_

_- Taylor Swift, Fearless

* * *

_

Jacob awoke at late afternoon then, precisely at four-twenty-two P.M.—not that I'd been staring impatiently at the clock the entire time.

I didn't mind a tiny bit since he needed his precious sleep.

Though what I did mind was the enormous distraction that his uncovered, copper torso was. The blistery temperature of it to top off my body's absurd reaction felt so nice that it frightened me. His broad chest was roped with brawn, rising and falling not so far from my breasts. His heavy arm tossed around my waist while he dreamt was pure torture.

A delightful kind of torture. A kind that was extreme mental distress yet an unbearable sweet physical ache.

The whole time, I stroked his shaggy hair back. I'd struggled to fixate my gaze on his dreaming face when all I wished to do was lower them and capitalize the situation.

How would've that made me any better than the peeping tom? It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Jacob was shirtless half the time he was wide awake and it wouldn't have counted if I'd have allowed myself one long look at his chest. Still, my relatives had taught me a thing or two about respect.

So I'd hummed to him until the time he woke up. I had to keep myself distracted. It turned out to be beneficial, too. Fresh musical notes worked themselves through my head as I'd sung quietly, harmonizing tones to form a calm, pleasant chain of melody. I'd made a mental note to sit on the piano tonight and finish with dad's assistance. He loved to play with me as much as I did.

Jacob was more of a listener and a close spectator. I loved it when he sat with me on the bench while I played him the soft melodies I composed overnight, usually with him in my mind. I never let him know that part, though. But Jake was very aware of the fact that they were of and for him.

It was impossible to pretend that he didn't send my mind to overdrive. Mind, body and soul, all the elements that made me his Nessie. It wasn't hard for me to believe that I was crazy about Jacob. I'd known I was before I'd even spoken my first word.

But that was then; today I believed I _was_ really insane. With the way my body had been acting, I didn't doubt that for a minute. Especially when the heat of Jacob's body had been undulating in thick electric currents between us. I tried rather fiercely to ignore it. It was very hard, though. As if the waves among us were urging me to do something.

Something really, really stupid—something I believed was not proper.

For instance, I had wished to slither so close that if I could slide any more closer, I'd be buried into him. No. It definitely wasn't proper.

I had no clue what was happening to me. I'd suspected a long time ago that I was changing but . . .

If these eerie feelings were simply a part of growing up, I didn't think I liked it very much. Not yet, anyway. Not until I knew how to tone them down. The erratic sensations were nice, though most of the times they were frustrating and somehow falling short. I always wished for more of them, at the same time, I hated them for not quenching the unknowing need in my stomach.

Sometimes, I thought I needed Jacob's kiss to extinguish the burning in the lower part of my body. But what would a kiss really do? I'd never known how kissing someone as beautiful as Jacob would feel. I disbelieved it would feel gross, however. People didn't do that for no reason whatsoever. Nevertheless, a kiss motivated by selfishness was never how I'd imagined my first kiss to be.

I could wait. I had forever for first kiss for crying out loud.

Whilst asleep, Jacob had slipped down the tiny bed a little. He had tightened his arm around my waist, his burning body so near that if I could sweat, I would have been soaked then. My heart had almost bolted out of my ribs when he had budged his massive thigh in between my legs like couple of times before, his warm lips unwittingly brushing the sensitive spot of my collarbone.

I'd shivered from head to toe when he'd been snoring against me. The vibrations from him had shimmied down my spine and into my tummy.

I'd very seriously needed to pull him closer as much as I had wanted to push him away. And the blended emotions had angered me, also terrorized me. Not knowing what I actually wanted to do was tormenting.

I hoped to God my body would get better. But what if it worsened over the coming days? Would it ever stop? I wouldn't ever want to end up being selfish and, in fact, kiss Jacob—use him to test the waters and my body's feedback. Would it be because I'd always wanted to or because I needed to?

Judging by what he'd almost done last night, it was obvious Jacob wanted to kiss me. But I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let myself kiss him, too. I had more self-control than that. I could control my impulses. For how long, I didn't know.

Too soon. It was too soon to be even thinking about kissing, to be thinking about Jacob in that sort of way. He was my best friend, yesterday he was close to my . . . not brother, but as close as he could get to that.

I loved Jacob dearly, with all my heart, although I didn't want to us to be exclusive lovers. Now wasn't the time. I didn't know what I was waiting for. I didn't understand what I was waiting to happen. But I knew Jacob wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't as if he was going to run away, and I had endless time to be in love with him. To call him mine. Besides, he was already mine.

Did all of this meant I now wanted Jacob that way . . . the way a boyfriend or a husband is wanted? Could I consider Jacob as my future boyfriend now?

I warm shiver ran down my stomach. No. That would be strange. I dismissed all the thoughts of Jacob as my lover aside. They were too enticing.

I loved him now. I would love him forever. I wasn't going anywhere and neither was Jacob disappearing—I prayed. Last night, he himself had clarified that he doesn't date, so I wasn't afraid. And therefore, I could wait and hoped Jacob would, too.

The clinking of crockery diverted my train of deep thoughts.

Instantly, I struggled to resist my grin and a shake of head as I watched Jacob shoveling in the chicken dish I'd fixed for him not too long ago for late lunch. Poor Jacob must be hungry, the greedy wolf that he was. They _were_ known for their devouring appetite for food.

The breakfast Billy must have prepared earlier wasn't going to be satisfactory, I'd known, so I'd prepared him another dish. I loved to cook for Jacob. It made me feel special to think he was eating and loved something I cooked.

I smiled and mentally thanked Grandma Esme and mom for teaching me. You tend to learn things a lot when you have all the free time in the world. Faster, as well. Not that I ever went to school or was ever going to attend. My family and Jacob always kept me occupied, teaching me new things every day.

"Is it good?"

Jacob looked up from his plate and frowned. His expression was priceless. Eating was almost certainly one of the few things he did without staring at me too intimately, even if it happened less often.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, though the words were muffled for the food stuffing his mouth. He lifted his eyebrows and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Adorable. "I _love_ it."

I laughed, feeling my chest swell up a bit. "Thank you."

He swallowed. "I love anything and everything you cook. I love you cooking for me."

A blush surfaced my cheeks, and I bit my lip as if it was going to make it fade away. "Thanks . . . I love to cook for you, too."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

He grinned, exhibiting his ultra-white set of teeth. "You sure you don't want more?"

"There's no more left," I said to him and leant back against the back of my chair.

"Come here." He motioned with his hand. "You can share with me. I swear I won't bite."

I chortled. "No, but_ I_ will." Quickly, I cleared my throat and shook my head with embarrassment as I realized how tempting that sounded. "I'm not hungry anymore, Jake. But thanks."

"No wonder you're so skinny. Look at you," he mumbled as he went back to eating.

I scowled and looked down to examine my body apprehensively. "Oh, please. There's nothing wrong with my body. Look at yours." I nodded once towards his brown t-shirt clad chest.

"I never said there's something _wrong_ with it. You're perfect." His dark eyes flittered to my blouse for a short second. "And what's wrong with mine?"

"You're huge."

"You scared I'm going to hurt you or something?"

"No." I shook my head.

"I'm monstrous?"

"No!"

A look of despondency arrogated his handsome, rugged face. He lightly dropped the piece of chicken he held onto the plate. "You don't think I'm good-looking enough for you, right? That's why you don't want to be with me."

"No, no, no." I should have known this was where Jacob was going to bring it. Didn't he know how attractive or—as I've heard in the movies—_sexy_ he was. If only I were courageous enough to tell him that. "You said I was skinny so I said something about you, too. You're huge but I like it. It's umm . . ."

I quickly went through the record of things I loved about Jacob's body in my head to rationalize and avoid making him feel worse. It was hard to pick only one. Every fiber of his body had made it to my personal inventory of the things I loved.

Jacob waited.

"I, umm, I really like it when you pick something up or even walk or run," I wondered if I was going too far, "the muscles in your arms – your biceps flex. I think it's nice. I like how tall and dark and brawny you are. I love your eyes and your hair." I blushed. Was it too much to confess?

Jacob lips twitched. If I looked closely, I could sense he was biting the inside of his lip. "What else?" He attempted to sound disheartened. I knew he wasn't anymore. Amusement and surprise and arrogance lied under his features.

Was he serious, though? Admitting what I said earlier took a lot out of me.

I sighed and straightened my posture on the chair. "You know how you have those . . . six pack of muscles – hard as. Here—" I glided my hand against my stomach. "I love them, too."

"Eight."

"What?"

He grinned. "There's two more," he elucidated. "You can't see those since they're pretty low on my pelvis."

"Oh" was all I could say. I swallowed and sucked my bottom lip at the perverted image in my head. The inconsistent tightness in my stomach returned.

Jacob spoke something, and I quickly but reluctantly erased the mental picture.

"Huh?"

"What else do you like about my body?" he repeated.

_Everything._ "I'm not telling you more."

"Why?"

I laughed nervously. "Why would I embarrass myself?"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to know."

"I don't think so."

"Tell me now, Nessie."

"No."

"Is that all you like about me? There are possibly billion things I like about you."

"Tsk," I uttered in slight annoyance. "I know what you're trying to do, Jake. Don't give me that. Close your mouth and finish your food."

"How do you expect me to eat with my mouth closed?" He grinned and chuckled.

"God . . ." I whispered and rolled my eyes.

After Jacob had finished eating, which didn't take long, I took our dishes away to the sink and washed them under warm water quickly. I was rather enthusiastic to get out and have some fun with Jacob. Whatever he wanted to do today, I'd be happy with that.

On every occasion, while I was at Jacob's place, we always either went for a walk or drove to the beach. We'd sometimes visit Sam and Emily's home where most of the pack at all times frequented. Emily was famous for her food. Everybody loved her. But most of the times, Jacob and I would spend time in his garage, playing around. Jacob played mostly, with the tools and his bike, while I watched, and I loved to.

Jacob took my hand in his large one when I was done cleaning up the table. He'd demanded me many times not to bother about it, but I ignored him. I was very fond of taking care of his home since he never did. He was always too engaged in wolfing around in the trees. Billy couldn't. Sue always visited and provided a helping hand. However, she was aging and I wondered for how long she could keep that up.

We walked outside in the brightness of the gray clouds and wet gravel. It had rained. Typical. Jacob sauntered me toward the garage.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me as he let go of my hand and opened the big, wooden garage doors.

I shrugged. "I don't know. What were you going to do if I weren't here?"

He turned around after he let one of the doors squeak open and clicked the lights on. He grasped my hand once again and pulled me in a few strides as if I needed guidance.

"I would have come looking for you, obviously," he answered, leaning against the side of his rabbit. It made a dull thud noise as he pressed his backside against one of the door. The heavy metal dented under his weight.

"What if I didn't want to come?" Highly impossible.

"Then I would have stayed with you."

"What if I hadn't wanted you to stay with me?" I smiled and said with a hint of teasing tone so he knew I was only playing around. I didn't want to upset him another time.

"Then I would have stayed outside your house."

I laughed. "You sound like a stalker, Jacob."

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "I don't care."

"Seriously, tell me. What did you plan to do? We can do whatever you like. Your house, you rule." I shuffled closer to his body heat and picked up our twined hands. Carelessly, I played, linking and unlinking my pale fingers with his darker ones. They were excessively contrasted.

Silence filled the room for a while. I realized Jacob was gazing at our hands with too much enchantment.

Hauling his hand up slowly, I pressed it against my collarbone to heat the patch of skin there. The pleasant heat emanating from him seeped through my figure, primarily inside my belly. Intermittently, tissues commenced clenching and unclenching in the pit of my stomach, and I quickly but gently withdrew his hand from my body.

"This is your place, too, you know," he explained after clearing his throat. His voice sounded thick and huskier than usual. "I was going to wash my car but we don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. We could do that." I nodded fervently.

He leaned off the car. "Will you be okay with that?"

"Yup, yup."

Strangely, Jacob forced me back inside the house with him to obtain the car keys while he could have just left me in the garage. I questioned to myself if he thought I was going to fly the coop. Maybe he didn't want to let go of my hand? The thought made me ecstatic.

As soon as we got back out-of-door, Jacob revved up his car and drove it few meters outside the gigantic shed, close to the hosepipe where he'd be able to wash it.

Back in the garage, I helped him to search out sponges and car-washing material.

"You don't really have to do this, you know," Jacob let loose as he poured large dribbles of car-washing detergent into a bucket of water. I watched—a dry sponge in hand—as he sank his hand in the water and shook it until it lathered. "You could just sit back. It's only gonna take a few minutes."

I approached the bucket so I could get to work. "No. That's fine. You know I wash mom and dad's car. To kill time. It's kind of fun," I dipped the sponge into the saponaceous liquid and looked up at him. "I'll . . . umm . . . uh . . ."

I trailed off absently, too mesmerized. Attentively, I watched Jacob grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head in a fluid motion. The tendons on his abdomen clustered and rolled like ruffling waves of russet sea. A tingle rooted in my tummy at the view of Jacob's veins snaking and pulsing in sync with his heartbeat on his bulging arms.

They were so thick. I had an unfamiliar urge to glide my hands along his wide shoulders to his forearms. I wished to feel the twitch of his muscles beneath my palm. I battled and struggled to control myself. This shouldn't happen to me. I touched Jacob all the time.

So why? Why did I unexpectedly desire to feel Jacob up now? I wanted, no, _needed_ very badly for somebody to tie my hands back with thick, heavy chains. I could hardly defend against the urge.

He snapped his shirt and opened the car's door to throw it in.

I lowered my eyes and shuffled my feet on the ground.

Jacob turned his head to look at me after he shut the door. "The shirt was probably going to get wet. Why bother? What were you saying, Ness?"

I had already forgotten.

No. I remembered. I shifted my gaze from the gravel and to his chest then his to face. "I was saying that there is no need to worry about me. I want to help watch the car."

His eyebrows wrinkled beautifully in confusion.

"I-I mean, I'll watch you wash the car."

He grinned.

I groaned. "I meant I would love to wash you as you wash the car, and that sounds even more stupid so I should probably just shut my mouth now." I obeyed my words before frowning at my inanity. "Dang it, Jacob. Just put your shirt back on!"

He ran his hand through his shaggy, shoulder length hair, intentionally causing the muscles of his biceps, triceps and every other 'cep' to bulge and contract. Then he approached me. The exertion needed for me not to focus on the muscles of Jacob's abdomen nearly had me swooning.

When tiny, clenching sensations prickled my belly again, I shuffled my feet on the asphalt for diversion. I had to concentrate on something besides the body of Adonis nearing me.

He stopped in front of me. "Why do you want me to cover my body? I thought you liked it." His lips twitched, as though he was attempting not to beam.

"I do . . ." I sighed. "You said you liked my body, too. But you don't see _me_ walking around half-naked, do you?"

I heard his heartbeat quicken.

He didn't answer, though an audibly low sound between a growl and a groan emitted from his chest.

The next instant, Jacob's warm hand surrounded my wrist, and he hauled me slowly toward his rabbit until my back pressed against the side of one of the doors. For an unknown reason, my heart was already smashing against my ribs, threatening to burst into flames as Jacob's exposed torso drew close.

Jacob's nearness did strange and unexpected things to my body.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and swallowed before looking back between us once more. I noticed my chest heaving an inch or so from his. My heartbeat sped further—from frustration of my body's reaction or fear, I wasn't certain. Though, what I _was_ certain of was that the heat on jaunt between us felt oddly nice.

I felt the muscled in my stomach do the tightening over again—was that a warning? Should I have moved away? I wish I could try. I didn't want to move away and it wasn't as if I could with the car behind me. Well, not without destroying and possibly defacing it. I wouldn't do it for I knew how hard Jacob worked on it. He loved his rabbit and so did I.

I attempted to move another time. It was futile. Still the magnetic attraction didn't release. My feet stayed braced as if thousands of strong, thick iron strings held me there. Jacob's heavy musky scent didn't assist either. He smelt rather sweet, too—detergent? I liked it.

"You want me to wet my shirt so you can see through it," he teased. "This is much better, don't you think?" The ruggedness of his voice didn't go neglected. He placed both of his hands against his car behind, beside my arms.

It took me a second to realize I was cornered in the embrace of his heat and scent. Mostly, I was trapped under the strange stare of his.

Jacob stared at me all the time, though this was different. Intense and . . . ravenous? If it hadn't been me but an ordinary human, he or she would have ran away a long ago. It was as if Jacob planned to devour me alive, as if he was a predator a fleeting second away from attacking his prey.

I shivered.

Jacob furrowed his dark brows slightly in question. "Cold?" he whispered.

Didn't he realize I was anything _but_ cold? I was hot, in fact. He was so close to me—only one teeny step and he would be pressed against my breasts—, he was his own warm beam of sun. No one could ever feel cold by him.

"No." I shook my head so frantically that it felt awkward. "Just, uh, we should probably start the washing now before it gets dark, Jacob."

"My bare chest isn't bothering you anymore?" He smirked.

I looked up, _literally_ looked up to really meet his eyes. I narrowed my stare. "I don't care. Don't cover it if you don't want to. I didn't want you to get cold, though. It's chilly today." That was one lame explanation.

His snigger was whispered. "I never get cold and you know that."

"Yeah," I murmured, glancing at the thick cord snaking up the side of his neck.

"Then, why did you bring it up?" he teased again.

"I-I don't know." I balled my hands into fist to recuperate some of my control and realized I had dropped the sponge on the ground. Through the peripheral vision, I observed the bulges on Jacob's arms twitch. I swallowed. They appeared menacing and made my body react in an odd way.

I had a peculiar wish to squeeze my thighs together, however if I did, I'd have to move a little and there wouldn't be any distance left between me and the tease in front of me. I was starting to believe he enjoyed flaunting his tall, dark and heavily muscled body. Who wouldn't, if they had a body like Jacob's?

"Jake, you're making me kind of . . . nervous," I admitted and sighed. "We should start now."

"Going out? As if officially?" Judging by the expression on his face, he knew I didn't mean it like that. He was testing.

"No. I meant washing your car. I have to be at the main house in a couple of hours. Grandma's teaching me some new recipes. Then I have a guitar lesson tonight, too, with daddy. I have to wake up early at about three in the morning if I want to leave with Aunt Alice and mom to hunt." I recognized the blabbering issuing from my mouth.

Jacob exhaled slowly—it wasn't quite a sigh. His hot breath made me woozy when it hit my face, and I took a deep breath as if I would be able to taste his hot air on my tongue.

"Are you scared?"

I frowned. "Of hunting?"

"Me."

"No . . ." _Why?_ I wish I could touch him and ask him that. However, I was in no position for it. If I'd touched him then, I didn't know what could have happened to my body. It was near collapsing being as close as it was already.

"Good." Even his whisper was pleasantly rasping.

He simpered. I started to sigh when I thought the most awkward conversation of today was over.

I was wrong.

The sigh altered into a surprised gasp followed by a small moan when Jacob took the final step forward. He squeezed every bit of air from between us, along with a certain part of my body that now compacted against the top of the warm, hard plains of his ribs.

Lord . . .

Something happened. Unusual. Against the lace of the bra, my nipples hardened, which was strange. That typically happened when I was cold. And I wasn't anywhere near cold then.

What should I have done? Shoved him back? I was perfectly capable of deracinating a full grown tree that stood a hundred feet taller than me. But Jacob? I knew I wasn't powerful enough to even budge him. Not that I had ever attempted to.

Jitteriness unfolded in the pit of my stomach as Jacob moved his large hand from the car and to the nape of my neck.

My breathing accelerated. "Jacob. What —?"

"Shh." His other hand came to lie softly on my waist. My tummy flipped—what that anticipation I was feeling or anxiety? "Have you ever been kissed, Nessie?"

In warning, I tried to shift my head back, but Jacob's hand prevented me from doing so. "Y-you know I haven't," I spoke softly then gulped.

"Last night when you rejected me, you don't know what you missed."

"I thought we were passed that?"

"I never promised I wouldn't try again," Jacob acknowledged, and my heartbeat picked up another notch. "Are you ready?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it when my breath hitched before giving it another try. "Jacob. I'm nervous."

I tensed when his sturdy looking face leaned down and close.

I closed my eyes. The lax and relaxation soon followed when Jake nuzzled my cheek. His body pressed harder against mine and backed me further into the car when Jacob carefully jerked nearer and skimmed his warm lips across the side of my face.

A shiver ran through me for a completely different reason. I wasn't familiar with the reason, though. It seemed new. Something I'd never felt this close to before.

"Don't be," Jacob spoke through a sigh. "It's me. Your Jacob. And it's going to feel good, I swear."

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" His hand glided up my side then down to my waist again before squeezing gently.

My eyes opened. "Are you about to do it now?"

He pulled back a little, not enough to let me breathe fresh air. His strong musky scent filled my nose, flowing down my clenching throat and settling in my abdomen to present me with the tightening feeling once more.

"Do you want me to?" Hope shimmered silently in his darkened eyes.

"You . . . you said the day before yesterday that we don't have to kiss if that's what I want if we ever get together . . . in a different way. Then, why do you still keep trying to kiss me?" It came out breathless when it was meant to be forthright.

"When you know how good I can make you feel, you'd want me, too. Then we'll decide if you still want me to keep kissing you. You can't know unless you've never tried it, Ness. Tell me,"—Jacob slithered his hand from my waist and around it to pull my lower body closer to him. I sighed at the contact. It was rather blissful yet still unconventional—"How good does this feel? And don't even try and lie about it. I'd know."

I opened my mouth to protest but something incoherent and embarrassing emerged out.

"Feels good? Yes or no?" Jacob cupped the back of my neck more securely, as if training me and preparing himself for something.

I suspected I knew what that something was. My hands slightly shook at the thought of not having space to budge even a single millimeter. I was cornered. I couldn't escape. But did I want to?

As Jacob kissed my forehead and I tilted my head back, it was as though my body was screaming, 'ready!' It felt like my body had already adjudicated and was determined to catch what Jacob was initiating. My brain, on the other hand, yelled that it was too soon. And it confused me.

My body wished for something, my brain wanted me to do something completely opposite. What did my heart desire, though?

It trashed in my chest—from fright maybe? So it might want me to stop Jacob. Or did I confuse it with anticipation since it wasn't much different that fright?

"Yes or no?" Jacob repeated.

"Yes. It, um, it feels nice." My voice was shaky.

Jacob's deep-set eyes flickered between mine, searching. "I love you, Nessie, and I want to give you everything. But I can't if you don't let me. Let me love you like I'm meant to."

"Why are you so impatient to have me? I thought you only wanted to see me happy? I want you to be happy, too, but . . ." I trailed and sighed a long breath out, not knowing what to say.

"I think you'll be happier with me. You have no clue how happy that'd make me, too."

"I _am_ already with you," I reminded.

His eyes as well as tone hardened abruptly. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Then, let's talk. Tell me, Jake."

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't think you'd like it very much."

"Just tell me."

"Later." With a determined stare in my eyes, Jacob began to lean his face down toward mine. "Let me kiss you now."

"Jake!" I figured my brain must have won since I attempted to protest one last time. Jacob's action halted a few inches away from my mouth. His jaw ticked as he clenched it with a click and tilted away. "What is wrong with you? You can't go around throwing yourself at people and force them to kiss you? Do you know what this means? I don't want this. Not now."

He glowered sullenly. "I don't buy it."

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders, a jerky act. "Jacob, you're making me angry."

He ignored me. "I hear it when your heart speeds up when I'm close to you. I know what I do to you." He grunted brusquely before softening his husky voice down a level with an intake of oxygen. "You do that to me, too, Nessie. Can't you see? You want me. I want you. We were made for each other. What the hell are you waiting for anyway? I still don't understand."

I exhaled, frustrated. "Do you have any idea how awkward it would be?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Yes! It would. You're like my . . ." No, not brother. "You're my best friend."

"But you love me."

"I do."

"Then, just give up, Nessie. 'Cause I won't. Not now, not ever."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his agitation. "I'm so sick of this!" I gasped, exasperated now. "I'm so sick of you, Jake. I'm so sick of you telling me what to do – _forcing_ me every single day when I'm not even ready. Who do you think I am? I'm not a pet of yours that you can order around." For the first time in a long while, I placed my hand against his chest and jostled him backwards.

Jacob withdrew, his rugged features forming a wounded and shocked expression. The same feeling went through me. It hurt me to see Jacob like that, and shocked me to realize what was coming from my mouth. I'd never talked to Jacob like this. Not Jacob, not anyone.

"You're sick of me?"

With a huff, I turned. I should've known where over-sensitive Jacob was going to take this—he let himself be a victim to make me feel worse than I already felt. _Nice defense_. "I'm leaving."

I prepared myself to take flight but Jacob's hand caught my wrist. "The hell you are."

Glaring at him, I yanked myself free. "You don't ever tell me what to do. And don't touch me!"

"I can touch you whenever I want. You're mine." He gripped my upper arm.

Again, I jerked myself free. "Says who?"

Growl vibrated through Jacob chest before he grasped my shoulders and pressed my back against the side of his car. It was gentle, though alarming. When Jacob strode forward and constricted me between him and the vehicle behind, the door of the car dented with a thud as I tried to escape.

I placed my hands against his hard chest to hinder him from moving forward. He was already too close. If he moved any closer, I wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"You were mine the day you were born."

I clenched my teeth together when I had an urge to bare them. "Jake, seriously. I'm extremely close to punching that beautiful face of yours. If you still want to keep it, move away and let me go."

Surprisingly, he didn't appear to be struck with shock or fear. His eyes glittered in amusement. That angered me further.

"The heck I'm letting you go."

"Back off, Jacob!" I snarled.

Applying a little pressure on his chest with my hands, I shoved him and, to my amazement, he retreated. Only a few inches, however. His strapping arms on either sides of me blocked my means to escape. That was fine with me. I had enough space to dip down and shoot out.

And that was exactly what I did. Until Jacob grasped my waist with both of his hands from behind and turned me around to face him once more.

"What're you doing?" I snapped when he pressed me against his car yet again. I groaned. "Let me go. You can't imprison me at your house, Jake. I'm going to tell momma to have some words with you!"

"And how exactly do you plan on tell her if I don't let you go?" He smiled contemptuously, and I wished very badly to punch it off his handsome face.

I narrowed my eyes in challenge. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I just want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore. And don't talk to me!"

"Fine." Jacob sighed, all signs of amusement gone. He moved back a little, sliding his hands from my upper arms to my forearms soothingly. "Calm down, Nessie, honey. I'll take you home."

A thrill charged in my veins at the endearment. "I don't want to go home with you," I gasped. I attempted my hardest to ignore the way my heart was beginning to speed up again at the feel of Jacob's hand skating up and down my skin. "I'll run. Alone."

He released me completely from his body heat and grasped my hand to shift me a bit so he could open the passenger side door of the vehicle behind me.

"Get in."

"I'll get home in seconds if I run."

His features tightened in admonition. "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you run through the forest alone."

"I do it all the time!" I yelled. There was no point in running away, I believed. He was going to catch me again anyway. He was too near. If he moved further back maybe . . .

"Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever." He gestured toward the open car door. "Get in now."

"Why?" I huffed and folded my arms under my breasts. "Even mom and dad didn't let me run here today. Why is everyone treating me like a baby all of a sudden?"

"You need protection."

"I don't. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You don't know who's out there," he informed softly and quickly but in a gruff manner. He was trying to stay calm. "Get in the car now, Nessie. Don't make me force you. If you don't, I'll flip you over my shoulder and take you to my room. It's either I take you home or you stay here. No running around alone anywhere."

"You're so annoying and demanding! I don't know why I love you. I don't know why I'm friends with you!"

"And you're acting like a brat today," he said. My jaws dropped as I gasped. "You know what brats deserve when they act naughty?"

"What?" I frowned, both in confusion and infuriation.

He shook his head simply, ignoring my demand. "Get in the car." He nodded over my back at the vacant seat.

I growled, _factually_ growled at him. With a sudden movement, I turned around and seated myself in the passenger seat before Jacob could blink. Jacob closed the door and walked around the front of the car to claim the driver's side.

I bit my lip and waited.

He touched his door's handle and I made a snap decision.

I still didn't want to ride with him. Alone in the car with Jacob—I trembled. He always held my hand with one of his own and touched me everywhere whenever he drove. And that usually drove me to insanity. All the time, I actually loved it, but I wasn't it the mood for that now.

Just as Jacob opened his door and the natural musk that was his scent filled my nose, I flee out of the car and into the lush woods.

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


End file.
